The Circus
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: ¡El rosa no!-Grito Draco enfurecido...Vamos, el rosa es tu color...Por ultima vez Blasie, ¡el verde eh dicho!- Vociferó el heredero Malfoy con toda la dignidad que le quedaba considerando el corse que portaba.cuando crees que ya lo has visto todo..Dramion
1. Problemas de faldas

**The Circus**

**Summary:** "…Pasad y maravillarse con Luciana, la mujer barbuda", cuando crees que ya lo has visto todo, das de bruces con un lugar diferente a cualquier otro, pues no es solo un circo, es EL circo. Universo alterno, sin magia…por lo menos con varita. No slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de importancia es mío, yo solo los amenazo con secuestrar al gato para que me obedezcan. Y si Hermione, Crookshanks está a salvo…por ahora...

Dedicado a Dannia mi Beta de cabecera por corregir mi horrografía, sigo bailando de alegría niña...

* * *

**Cap.1 "Problemas de faldas"**  
En una época donde los gitanos y feudales eran tan comunes como los vagabundos y ejecutivos de hoy día, la gran Malfoy Manor, era escenario de un singular acontecimiento, el hijo único y heredero de Los condes Malfoy, Draco Lucius Jr. estaba en sus aposentos principales acompañado de su mejor amigo el Marqués Blaise Zabini, y ahí, viajeros es dónde comienza nuestra historia.

-¡El rosa no!-Gritó Draco enfurecido a un sonriente moreno.  
-Vamos, el rosa es tu color-insistió conteniendo carcajadas el chico

-Por última vez Blaise, ¡el verde he dicho!- Vociferó el heredero Malfoy con toda la dignidad que le quedaba considerando el corsé que portaba.  
-Bien, pero yo insisto en que el rosa es más femenino- contestó el joven de ojos verdes y facciones más varoniles mientras le pasaba otros tres lujosos vestidos, entre ellos el mencionado verde.  
-Capullo...-masculló el platinado mientras, entre forcejones, se metía el vestido.  
-Demasiado escotado -comentó Blaise sin evitar una sonrisita ante la ridícula situación.

Draco no respondió nada, pero después de evaluarse en el espejo oval de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su suntuosa habitación, se quitó el vestido a regañadientes y tomó otro de color púrpura, mientras tanto Blaise examinaba toda la indumentaria que estaba desperdigada por el lugar, aún sin poder creer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del moreno ante la visión de su mejor amigo y Casanova redomado, mirándose en un espejo mientras se medía un vestido tras otro; sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación, después de todo, lo que se proponían hacer era más peligroso que acabar con su reputación, si algo salía mal podían incluso jurar que se acabaría su vida; es curioso como a veces el destino nos esconde la libertad en las cosas más extrañas, en el caso de Draco, entre faldas de mujer.

-Con ese pareces mi abuela-soltó mordazmente el heredero Zabini ante un vestido negro que el rubio traía en ese momento cubierto hasta la barbilla, el aludido sonrió sarcástico y un sentimiento de agradecimiento se instauró en su pecho, después de todo, estaban a punto de hacer la mayor estupidez de su vida y contra todo pronóstico de racionalidad Blaise estaría con él.  
-Es extraño- atajó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa -es el vestido que se puso mi madre en su funeral -termino con aparente seriedad, cualquiera que no lo conociera se ofendería, pero Blaise Zabini nunca había sido cualquiera.  
Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas que fueron cortadas de tajo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, se voltearon a ver con idénticos gestos de terror e inmediatamente dirigieron la vista a la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento estallara a pedazos. Apurados empezaron recolectar todas las prendas que estaban regadas por la cama, el suelo, el armario, las alfombras, el escritorio...Draco se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a su nana y ser más ordenado; la corredera paró cuando en vez de una explosión escucharon una melodiosa voz de mujer bastante conocida por ambos.

-¿Draco?, ¿Blaise?, soy yo- inquirió nerviosa la mujer  
-Yo abro- reaccionó el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras el rubio se escondía detrás de un biombo que estaba en la esquina de la amplia habitación.-Hola Narcisa  
-Hola Blaise querido- respondió la mujer depositando un maternal beso en la mejilla del joven y examinando el cuarto de su vástago con la mirada- sal de ahí hijo, no tenemos tiempo para pudores, y por Dios que yo te parí- terminó la distinguida mujer mientras abría una valija que traía consigo.  
Al joven no le quedo de otra que obedecer a su progenitora salió ruborizado como nunca en su vida.  
-El negro no es tu color cielo-comentó la mujer mientras le acercaba un hermoso vestido de seda azul cielo y bordados turquesas, con un poco de trabajo logró acomodar todo en su sitio, y llevando a su hijo aún medio asfixiado por el recién ajustado corsé, lo sentó y procedió a buscarle una peluca e indumentaria a juego.-Pero no te quedes ahí sentado Blaise, corre a cerciorarte que el carruaje haya llegado, recuerda que debe llegar por las cuadras traseras.-instruyó Narcisa Malfoy mientras buscaba carmín para colocar en las paliduchas mejillas de Draco.

Zabini solo hizo un asentimiento y marchó a la tarea encomendada, dejando a Madre e hijo a solas.  
-Madre...yo...-Se sentía realmente estúpido, omitiendo el detalle de que esta vestido de mujer; le costaba reconocer que estaba asustado, algo que iba en contra de sus principios, y más le costaba entender que no solo se preocupaba por él, sino también por Blaise y su madre, las únicas personas que realmente le importaban, y que por ayudarlo ahora también estaban en peligro.  
-No -respondió Narcisa tajante  
-Pero, yo cre...-insistió el chico un sin saber muy bien que iba a decir.  
-No. He dicho que no Draco Lucius Malfoy- interrumpió enérgica la mujer- te prohíbo que te sientas culpable por mí, ciertamente si tu padre se entera que te ayudé a escapar...no la pasaré muy bien-dijo como si no fuera importante poder morir a manos de su esposo-pero éste es un riesgo que yo voy a asumir.  
Draco la miró conmovido, y una vez más recordó porqué era la única mujer a quien realmente respetaba y, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura...quería.  
-Eres lo mejor que he hecho en la vida hijo-comenzó suavizando un poco su siempre inescrutable gesto- y definitivamente no quiero la vida que yo llevé para ti, lamento no haberte dado una vida mejor, lo único que puedo agradecerle a...tu padre-escupió la palabra con amargura- es haberme regalado la oportunidad de tenerte, que quede claro hijo, que si decides quedarte, y seguir con..."_Los negocios familiares_", yo te apoyaré, y estoy segura que Blaise igual, sin embargo, porque te conozco, sé que no lo harás, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa.-Terminó Narcisa desviando ligeramente el rostro después de su discurso, Draco estaba casi seguro que vio una lágrima por ahí, y avergonzado limpió la humedad de sus propios ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, desde el momento en que Lucius anunció que a era momento que Draco entrara a los Mortífagos, todos en la mansión sabían que al joven heredero solo le quedaban dos opciones, unirse o morir. Después de todo, era el último eslabón de dos largas familias, los Malfoy y los Black, mismas que como se sabía en todo Londres, eran la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, descendiente de los Ryddle, y líder del movimiento Mortífago. Pero, también en la mansión sabían otras dos cosas, que el joven Malfoy era quizá el chico más cabezota de todo Londres y que también que el "señorito" jamás había gozado seguir órdenes de nadie y no pensaba empezar ahora, aunque se tratara del mercenario más influyente de toda Inglaterra.

Así que, Draco, ayudado por su madre y mejor amigo idearon un plan, en el cual, disfrazando al rubio de damisela, lo harían pasar por la prima de Blaise a la cual el chico estaría acompañando como "escolta", hasta salir de los dominios más cercanos de los seguidores de Ryddle y su padre, una vez en otro lugar Draco y Blaise empezarían sus propios negocios con un poco de dinero que Narcisa separó para ellos, en vez de quedarse a estafar y desaparecer gente "Por el bien común" como solían decir los bastardos a los que pertenecía el Sr. Lucius Malfoy. A Draco sin duda el dinero y el poder le resultaban atractivos, pero jamás estuvo dispuesto a agacharse ante nadie para conseguirlo.

Y Blaise, bueno, él era el hijo de unos ricos Marqueses fanáticos de las fiestas y viajes, la única razón por la que tuvieron un hijo fue para ser invitados a los cumpleaños de la alta sociedad, así que a los nueve cuando se mudaron a Londres y conocieron a los Malfoy encontró en Draco y Narcisa el hermano y la madre que siempre anheló tener, por lo tanto, si al rubio le daba por vestirse de chica para escapar de su destino impuesto, ¡que caray! El estaría con él para tenderle la mano al subir a la carroza y decir: "Permítame ayudarle señorita."

Más no todo era tan fácil como parecía, pues evidentemente a Lucius no le agradaría la idea que su único heredero renegara de sus "obligaciones" y definitivamente no lo dejaría marchar sin más, eso sin contar que tenía contactos y aliados por todo el país a los que no les temblaría la mano si uno de sus líderes les ordenaba acabar con un "traidor", pero todo sería mejor si sólo fuera eso, si su padre se enteraba que Draco y Blaise habían recibido dinero, ni pensar en apoyo de parte de su consorte, sin duda toda su ira caería sobre Narcisa y eso si no se lo podían permitir, por lo tanto sólo les quedaba rezar, y aunque Draco Lucius Malfoy casi nunca iba a la iglesia en ese momento sus oraciones eran tan devotas que harían sonrojar a una monja.

-Listo-comento la rubia mujer dedicándole una amorosa mirada su hijo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-Hubieras sido una hija hermosa-dejó escapar en broma para cortar el sentimentalismo del ambiente.  
El platinado arqueó una ceja incrédulo, pero igual obedeció cuando su madre jaló su mano ligeramente para guiarlo al espejo.  
-Todo arreglado, Sra. Nar...-dejó a media frase Blaise que venía entrando, no podía creer que "esa" fuera su amigo de la infancia, Narcisa era una maga.  
-Querido, te he pedido mil veces que no me digas señora.-reprendió dulcemente la mujer divertida por los gestos sorprendidos de sus "hijos"  
-Lo ves Draco, siempre dije que tenias cara de niña-soltó burlonamente el moreno mientras Draco gruñía por lo bajo aún sin reponerse de la impresión, es que de verdad su madre era buena, el vestido azul que le escogió era hermoso y contrastaba perfectamente con la pálida piel que caracteriza a su familia; en vez de su corte habitual, portaba una gran cascada de rizos rubios un poco más oscuros de su color natural lo cual afilaba aun mas sus angulosas facciones, sus ojos y labios se encontraban resaltados con sombras negras y pomada durazno respectivamente, portaba delicadas joyas a juego con los bordados turquesa del vestido, excepto aretes, pues a Narcisa no le pareció muy inteligente perforarle las orejas y que fuera llenando todo de sangre, con suerte ni lo notarían, para cerrar la indumentaria le colocó unas botas, las más cómodas que encontró y puso el mencionado carmín en sus mejillas; el efecto final era bastante bueno.  
Ante la diversión de Narcisa empezaron a pelearse cual chiquillos  
-¿Celoso Zabini?  
-Claro Malfoy, siempre fue mi sueño ponerme un vestido- respondió Blaise con evidente sarcasmo  
-Bueno, definitivamente no te luciría tan bien como a mí-exclamó altaneramente el rubio girando para presumir el vestido con exagerada coquetería.  
-¿Por qué lo dices...?-Pregunto el chico entrecerrando los ojos-¡¿Es porque soy negro, cierto?!-dramatizó con aparente indignación.  
-Por supuesto que no, imbécil-respondió Draco-¡Es porque eres feo!-gritó y empezó a correr pues Blaise se abalanzo sobre él.

Haciendo acopio de toda su seriedad y desechando el pensamiento de que tal vez esta sería la última vez que vería así de contentos y relajados a sus muchachos, Narcisa les recordó que era importante que partieran antes que se hiciera muy tarde o Lucius llegaría y el esfuerzo habría sido en balde.

Gracias al cielo los tres pertenecían a la aristocracia, y por lo tanto estaban habituados a fingir, Blaise le ofreció el brazo a Draco, un gesto exagerado, éste lo tomo farfullando blasfemias por lo bajo con su mejor cara de "soy el...Ejem...la reina del mundo", escoltados por Narcisa aparentaron llegar a tomar el té, para que Blaise presentara a "Luciana" su prima segunda, pues la versión que le darían a todos es que Draco se había enamorado de la joven y huyeron juntos, con Blaise persiguiéndolos para restaurar el honor mancillado por su supuesto mejor amigo. Todo resultó perfectamente con el plan, varios sirvientes los vieron y ninguno los reconoció aunque se incomodó pues sintió varias miradas masculinas sobre él.  
Al final, se dirigieron a las cuadras para abordar el primer carruaje después de breves abrazos y buenos deseos en miradas silenciosas subieron el equipaje que consta de varios vestidos y accesorios para aparentar , los chicos se opusieron pues no pensaban permanecer como mujer mucho tiempo, pero Narcisa insistió en que podía ser útil y que después podrían venderlos y tener más dinero, al final aceptaron y metieron otro baúl con ropa de hombre, supuestamente de Blaise, por si los detenían en una inspección.

Olvidando por un momento su situación ambos se abalanzaron hacia la carroza para empezar el típico "pido ventana", mas una mirada de Narcisa basto para recordarles que había un cochero que no perdía detalle, Draco salió del paso diciendo:  
-Cuidado primito con esas botas, no pienso ver ni una mancha en este vestido- a lo que el pelinegro rodó los ojos con un solo pensamiento en la mente: "¡Sublime! Si hay algo peor que tu mejor amigo se convierta en mujer, es también la peor pesadilla de cualquier chaperón, una mujer vanidosa"  
El moreno guardó entre sus ropas el saco de dinero y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, subió al carruaje e iniciaron su viaje.

* * *

**¿Jitomatazos?**  
**¿No?**  
De acuerdo suspiro de alivio. Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, es un fic..._diferente, _bueno, por lo menos yo no me he topado con otro similar jeje, espero y les haya gustado, lo tengo contemplado como fic largo, la idea surgió en un día de delirio por gripa y recordé una imagen que vi de Penélope Cruz como mujer barbuda, empecé a delirar y no sé como surgió todo esto, ya tengo la estructura del fic, así que creo que me será mas sencillo escribir que al "haber que sale" que es mi _modus operandus _habitual, es un Dramione, y considero buena la trama, Mmm...Creo que las personalidades me quedaron demasiado ¿alegres?, pero me es imposible ver las tragedias sin algo de humor negro, bueno, ojalá y lo reciban bien, prometo más acción en el siguiente Cap. Y agradecería enormemente un** Review**, con sugerencias o solo para decir que os pareció.  
Un besote sabor retoño-de-hurón-albino-botador.  
**Ansiosamente. Ginna**

Agradecimiento especial para:

**-ly-draco**

**-beautifly92**

**-yequita**

**-Dannia**

**-MaykimAndromeda (Gemelita)**

**-malfoy.pride**

**-Angy Malfoy**

**-arrayan (es)**

**-CECIdeMALFOY**

**-tamiko-san**

**-Iamalonefordanny-19**

**-Shikita Malfoy Cullen**

**-albitta92**

**-AfRi PoTtEr**

**-RebecaNara**

**-threenames**

**-Marie Malfoy**

**-Sealiah**

Por seguir mi historia a pesar de mis garrafales horrores ortográficos y dejar su comentario, me inspira y alegra mucho recibirlos, espero y sigan con este _circo _hasta el final.


	2. ¡Arriba las¿piernas!

**ly-draco**: jaja, lo sé, Draco de chica es algo sin comparación en la vida, me están picando las manitas por hacer un dibujo al respecto jojo, si conoces a alguien que se le dé el dibujo y la imaginación chance y te puede ilustrar mejor jojo. ¡Jope! Por cierto, felicidades por inaugurar los reviews jeje.  
**Beautifly92: **gracias, me da gusto que te guste jeje, pues como te decía, no son magos, pero sin duda la "magia" esta en el aire...  
**Yequita**: Jaja, pues que decir, muy halagada por tanta flor, si lo sé, como que están muy "desinhibíos" estos muchachos, pero como dije me cuesta salir de la comedia, trataré de ser más seria a partir de ahora jaja, que conste...tratare, no aseguro nada.  
**Dannia: **Claro que alguien lo tenía que decir y me da gusto que fuera alguien tan educada como vos, muy amable tu proposición y con gusto la tomo, espero y este cap. También sea de tu agrado.  
**MaykimAndromeda: **¡Gemeli! ya estuvieras aquí jaja, haber si ahora sí, que nada mas decís que venís, y jamás te veo llegar.  
**Malfoy-pride: **gracias eso intente, y pues con lo de Blaise, si, si es negro pero es de origen italiano no africano jaja.

Dedicado este Cáp. Para Dano mi engendrillo del mal, que fue el primero a quien le conté de esta locura mientras hacíamos el súper, saludos para el resto de los lectores maravillosos que son lindos y dejan un review...ummm...¿qué?...una chica tiene derecho a soñar ¿no?

* * *

**¡Arriba las... ¿piernas?!**

-Argh...me duele el trasero- Se quejó Blaise por enésima vez mientras se frotaba el área afectaba cómicamente. Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo una mirada homicida de su "rubia" acompañante.  
-¿Crees que falte mucho?-insistió el moreno asomándose por la ventanilla de la carroza que brincaba levemente, mientras pasaban frente a casitas ya cubiertas por la oscuridad nocturna- Creo que me he torcido el cuello...-exclamó girando la cabeza aún sin obtener respuesta. -¿Por qué no trajimos comida? ¿Qué crees que pens..?.  
-¡Basta!-al fin Draco respondió con su exasperado grito-¿quieres callarte de una vez? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar incómodo!- estalló el rubio sin resistir más- El corsé me impide respirar, el busto falso me pica, los pasadores me raspan el cráneo...el maquillaje hace que me ardan los ojos...y...y...- Listo, lo había soltado todo, y contra todo pronóstico Blaise no lo había interrumpido.  
-¿Terminaste?-cuestiono el ojiverde con una sonrisita indescifrable.  
Draco se limitó a asentir, aún avergonzado de su pérdida de estribos.  
-Lo siento amigo, es sólo que estoy nervioso y aburrido.- comentó el chico para cambiar el tema- Sabes que me da por parlotear cuando eso pasa.  
-Lo sé- respondió simplemente Draco, agradeciendo la distracción de su amigo.  
De pronto la carroza se detuvo.  
-El cabeza de puerco- anunció el cochero que ya empezaba a bajar el equipaje frente a un pub de no muy buen aspecto.  
Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo estupefactos el lugar, cuando el conductor se hubo retirado el joven Malfoy dejó su ira correr- ¿Qué Blaise? ¿No encontraste uno más mugroso?  
-Ya sabes cariño, las mejores ratas de todo Londres- Respondió el aludido en voz alta pues los gritos de su compañero habían atraído la atención de dos hombres que estaban en la entrada. Tratando de evitar problemas arrastro los dos baúles hacia la entrada seguido de "una" furiosa "rubia".  
-¿Algún problema preciosa?- Inquirió uno de los tipos dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada lasciva. El aludido sólo pudo verlo con cara de profundo asco, pero el tipo debía ser idiota pues en vez de dejarlos en paz se acercó como si el chico le hubiera guiñado el ojo, su sonrisa se ensanchó y quedaron al descubierto sus podridos dientes. Junto a él su amigo soltó una torva carcajada y de ahí todo fue demasiado rápido.  
Antes de saber que ocurría, el tipo de los dientes horrendos tomo a Draco de las muñecas y empezó a forcejear con él mientras el otro aprovechaba las manos ocupadas de Blaise y le daba una buena paliza, impotentes los amigos veían como esos dos patanes los tenían a su merced, en otras circunstancias, el rubio hubiera dado más pelea, pero en otras circunstancias no tendría un corsé cortándole el aliento y kilómetros de seda obstruyéndole sus movimientos.  
Mientras Blaise trataba de mantenerse consciente después de los golpes, su atacante revisaba los baúles tomando cosas que podían serle útiles como el reloj de Blaise y las chaquetas de Draco; entonces paso...  
-Vamos guapa, se amable conmigo...-susurró el atacante del Chico Malfoy, y el tufo etílico hizo que le dieran arcadas.

Envalentonado por su orgullo pisoteado le dio un pisotón con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz, el hombretón aulló furioso.

- Bien, intenté ser amable rubia pero si así lo quieres... Arriba las piernas encanto, ahora si sabrás lo que es un hombre- Aprovechando su corpulencia, tomó al otro por la cintura y lo estampó contra el muro del callejón, dónde habían arrastrado a los fugitivos, de la manera más brusca metió su manaza bajo el vestido y la dirigió hacia la intimidad de su víctima. De pronto su cara de triunfo tornó a confusión, para al final terminar con una clara muestra de horror.

Asqueado soltó al rubio y se le quedó viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas... ¡Qué terrible!.. ¡Así era! (xD)  
-¿Qué _cielo?... ¿_No que me enseñarías lo que es un hombre?- espetó Draco con más seguridad de lo que sentía aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente.  
En ese momento escucharon que el compinche llamaba al tipo-dientes-podridos  
-Policía, ¡Deja a la chica y vámonos!  
-Si tú no lo dices, menos yo-dijo Draco y el hombre solo asintió aun confundido para después salir corriendo junto con su camarada.  
Con gran esfuerzo el rubio arrastró a Blaise detrás de un enorme contenedor, no les convenía llamar la atención.

Resignado escondió también lo que quedaba de su equipaje, preparándose para una larga noche de desvelo, pues alguien tenía que cuidar la poca dignidad que aún les quedaba. Suspiró cansado y a la vez agradecido, pues a pesar de todo, su "hermano" se repondría, y aunque no tenían ni una cama donde dormir, se tenían el uno al otro, y con eso le bastaba.  
Esa fue la primera de muchas noches viviendo en las calles, también el primero de muchos días para Draco como mujer. Después de todo, las cosas rara vez salen como se planea...

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, quedó medio extraño, pero es que son las 12:16 pm y tengo examen en unas horas jaja, sin embargo se preguntarán ¿Y por qué no lo subes luego?, bueno, eso es porque me emocionaron tanto los reviews del primer cap. que enseguida escribí el dos, espero y les agrade aunque sea un poquito, el que viene es mas cómico a mi parecer, jeje, sólo diré que tiene mucho que ver con algunos pelirrojos...¡ya dije mucho!  
**Un besote **

**Ginna**

**Gracias Dannia por Betear ¡again!**


	3. Mandarinas, Zanahorias y otros vegetales

**Angy Malfoy:** (se sonroja agradecida por el aplauso), pues si mi querida Angy, yo también espero que los demás cap. gusten tanto como éstos dos.

**Arrayan (es):** ¡Qué gusto saber de ustedes chicas! Pues me alegra que les haya divertido tanto el cap. pasado como a mí me divirtió escribirlo, ojala y éste les robe sonrisillas también.

**CECIdeMalfoy:** jojo me alegra que te cayera bien el fic, y con respecto a Hermione, su vida no gira alrededor de Draco…no aún…lo sé, es difícil de entender para nosotras que vivimos por y para el hurón, pero así es chica, jaja, no comas ansias cuando menos te esperes ¡zas! La castaña entra en escena. Solo quiero hacer un fic donde el principal sea Draco, ¿has notado que la mayoría de los Dramiones van de la perspectiva de la chica?

**MaykimAndromeda:** Niña pues muchas gracia por tu apoyo y me encantaría verte, pero el lunes voy a salir si es que no trabajo…uff…malos días últimamente….en fin, ojalá y el destino nos deje coincidir.

¡Saludines para todos aquellos que lleguen a este tercer cap. De The Circus!, ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Mandarinas, zanahorias y otros vegetales…**  
Tres meses, tres meses desde que se fueron de casa, tres meses sin saber de su madre, tres meses sin una comida decente, tres meses de vivir en una cueva, ¡tres! ¡Tres jodidos meses de vestir como mujer!  
Draco aún seguía sin creer en las condiciones en que el destino lo tenía, primero el robo que sufrieron, la cuasi perdida de su "virtud", ¡y ahora esto!, es que de verdad no había sido tan mala persona para merecer esto.

Armándose de valor se remangó el amplio vestido que portaba, si así es, AÚN traía vestido; un suspiro frustrado se le escapo al recordar el por qué…  
-Dra…Draco…Draco…-Llamó Blaise casi sin voz a su amigo, este acudió inmediatamente.  
-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.  
-Me robaron…-dijo el moreno, parecía a punto de llorar- me robaron el dinero que nos dio Narcisa…no tenemos nada- Explicó. Ahora sí estaba seguro, su amigo estaba llorando.  
-¡Ey! Tranquilo amigo-intervino el rubio verificando los moretones de su acompañante- no pasa nada…-intentó tranquilizarlo.  
-Lo siento…-murmuró el ojiverde sintiéndose culpable  
-¡Vamos!, no es tu culpa que sea tan irresistible, ¡hasta de mujer me buscan!- Argumentó el heredero Malfoy tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
-Tienes razón- respondió el magullado Zabini al fin levantando la vista- no es mi culpa que el ebrio ese tuviera tan malos gustos…  
-Muy simpático…-exclamó Draco aliviado, después de todo si tenía humor para bromear, no debía estar tan mal- sigue así y lo que te hizo ese imbécil no será nada comparado con la tunda que te proporcionaré…  
Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, tratando de pensar que hacer, al final, Draco menciono que había logrado salvar los baúles y algunas cosas, entusiasmados por no tener "pérdida total" empezaron a separar todo a aquello que les podría servir, decidieron vender la mayoría de la ropa de Draco, y algunos vestidos, ya que los bribones se llevaron la joyería y el dinero. El rubio le dio un retoque a su apariencia como le había enseñado su madre, y ahora con imagen de "mujer decente" improvisó un puesto y vendió la mayoría de los ropajes sacando algo de dinero, compró comida y le llevó a Blaise que debería estar intratable del hambre y la golpiza. Guardó tres mudas de ropa de hombre y 2 vestidos, pues al parecer tendría que pasar otro buen tiempo antes de alejarse lo suficiente para volver a ser "El".  
Y así pasaron tres meses ya, vagando a las afueras del pueblo, descubrieron una cueva más o menos habitable y se la adueñaron, ahora tenían un lugar en el cual dormir, su plan era juntar algo de dinero y continuar el viaje, ambos estaban más que hartos de comer ardillas y vallas, pues todo el dinero que Blaise ganaba haciendo mandados lo ahorraban, mas no era ni cerca de suficiente; mientras tanto Draco hacia todo lo posible para no sentirse inútil, después de todo, gracias a él, estaban metidos en esto; todas la mañanas mientras el pelinegro partía al pueblo, Draco cazaba y recolectaba frutos, cosa no muy sencilla cuando se usa un gran vestido, pero él era un Malfoy, por lo tanto no existían imposibles para él, hasta ahí todo iba medianamente aceptable, hasta que el rubio notó que era la quinta semana que usaba ese vestido, y el antaño color durazno era ahora café terroso, avergonzado de su falta de higiene decidió ir al riachuelo y lavar sus únicas tres ropas como hacia Blaise con sus mudas, ¿el problema?, que en su vida había hecho nada similar a lavar ropa y estaba hecho un lío.  
Primero se frustró, pues no lograba apoyarse cómodamente sin mojarse la falda; luego le dolió la espalda por estar inclinado.

Harto, se sentó a la orilla del río mientras contemplaba sus ropas moverse cadenciosamente gracias a la corriente de agua; estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó el crujir de unos arbustos cercanos.

Inmediatamente se levantó, recogió todo a la carrera, y echando un último vistazo vio lo que parecía un… ¿una mandarina gigante?, y lo peor, ¡lo estaba siguiendo!

Empezó a correr más rápido, pero la persistente fruta se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta que al final el cítrico habló.  
-¡Señorita!, espere…¡Espere!- suplicaba, mientras el rubio intentaba sacarle ventaja, con rápidos vistazos llego a la conclusión de que él bien podía contra una fruta por muy grande y habladora que esta fuera.

Sin previo aviso detuvo su carrera y la encaro, para su sorpresa la "mandarina", o el "extraño-señor-de-naranja", en vez de retroceder asustado por su súbito enfrentamiento le dedicó una mirada desconcertada y después una sonrisa ¿dulce?, _-¡Genial! Un loco…-_pensó el rubio y sólo pudo alzar una ceja con altanería, mas el tipo no le hacía ni caso a sus ojos, estaba muy entretenido con su barbilla….

-¡_¿Y éste que mira?!- _se preguntaba el chico, entonces le llegó la luz, después de todo, por más que se vistiera como una, Draco no era mujer, y los hombres, suelen tener, ya saben…barba.  
-Se le cayó esto- explicó el hombre al parecer avergonzado de que lo pillaran mirándolo tan fijamente.  
Atónito Draco vio que lo que el extraño hombre pelirrojo le extendía era el saquito donde guardaban el dinero que ahorraban.  
-Gracias- musitó el chico sorprendido por la actitud del hombre  
-Arthur Weasley- se presentó el hombre quitándose su sombrero de copa, (naranja como no), rebelando una gran calva en sus cabellos de fuego- Cirquero  
-Luciana Black…-improvisó el rubio nervioso, ¿Qué estaría pensando el tipo de ver a una supuesta damisela con barba de tres meses? Tal vez si manejaba bien sus cartas no lo delataría…  
-Un placer- repuso Arthur mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.  
A regañadientes aceptó acompañar al señor Weasley a su campamento pues no quería ofenderlo…sabía demasiado…  
Al regresar a la cueva, su cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, mas tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para después, ya que Blaise lo recibió con un puñetazo.  
-¡Qué cojones te pasa!- gritó el rubio desconcertado y furioso  
-¡¿Qué crees tú, estúpido?!- gruñó el otro- Regreso y no estabas, ni una nota, ya es de noche y no estás precisamente en tu mejor condición- ironizó el ojiverde  
-El que luzca como una, no me hace una nenita, Zabini- respondió molesto Malfoy- Me sé defender…- escupió molesto, sabía que Blaise tenía razón, más ni bajo tortura admitiría estar equivocado.  
-Como sea…-contraatacó el moreno revolviendo unas judías que serian su cena-¿Dónde estabas?  
Entonces Draco le relató su primer encuentro con los habitantes de "The Circus", algo más o menos así:  
-Señorita Black…-titubeó Arthur Weasley y Draco aminoró el paso.  
-¿Si?-respondió con aparente indiferencia, más su cerebro trabajaba a doble marcha para salir del lío en que estaba.  
-¿Está usted sola?- al ver la mirada de estupefacción de del rubio se explicó mejor- Me refiero a si tiene algún….compañero….que viaje con usted.  
-OH…-suspiró el chico, por un momento pensó que el lunático de naranja quería ligar con él.- Si, viajo con Blaise, mi primo…en éste momento está trabajando para nuestro viaje-Respondió y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle inventado un nombre más común a su amigo.  
El rostro del hombre se ilumino con una felicidad casi infantil, cuando un grito de mujer los interrumpió.  
-¡Arthur! Qué bueno que regresaste, cielo- exclamó una mujer regordeta de llameante cabello rizado, se notaba que de joven fue bastante guapa- Los chicos empezaron otra pelea con Crabbe y Goyle- se quejó al tiempo que señalaba una carpa medio armada- Ni siquiera nos hemos instalado y ya empiezan a ahuyentar la clientela…- al parecer podría seguir hablando más tiempo, pero notó que su marido no estaba solo.  
-Molly, ella es la Srta. Luciana Black- presentó a su mujer y Draco de manera afable- Señorita, ella es mi esposa, madre de mis hijos y mano derecha Molly.  
-Un gusto- respondieron "las" aludidas mientras se estrechaban la mano y evaluaban mutuamente.  
-¿Por qué no nos acompaña a tomar el Té?- inquirió la mujer al rubio, con una naturalidad como si una chica con barba fuera algo de todos los días.  
-Er.…claro- fue todo lo que el chico pudo responder, esa pareja sí que era de lo más extraña y no se refería solo a su vestimenta, Arthur llevaba un chaleco y pantaloncillos a juego de color naranja encendido que se confundía con su cabello, se notaba que eran telas finas pero el mal gusto dominaba todo el atuendo. Por el otro lado Molly "lucía" un vestido suelto en color verde con franjas blancas, gracias a su voluminoso cuerpo (Draco esbozó una sonrisa): la mandarina y la sandia…  
Con pasos tranquilos empezaron a guiar al chico por el claro donde se instalarían, remolques, jaulas vacías y lonas se veían por doquier, el heredero Malfoy no pudo evitar cierta curiosidad por el lugar, de niño solo había asistido al circo una sola vez, y fue bajo insistencia de un colega de su padre que también llevo a sus hijos; recordó que salió tan emocionado que le decía a cualquiera que quisiera oírlo que de grande seria un trapecista, mas su padr…más Lucius se encargó hacerle entender a base de golpes que esa no era una opción.  
Unos alegres gritos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, curioso busco la fuente de tal escándalo, al encontrarla tuvo que frotar sus ojos para darse cuenta que no alucinaba, cabezas rojas por todas partes…

-¡_Argh! ¡He caído en una tribu de zanahorias!- _se alarmó irreflexivamente- Bueno…esos dos son más bien unos nabos- concluyó al ver a dos tipos con pinta de matones enfundados en idénticos trajes rojos, que por cierto desentonaban bastante por su piel morena y rasgos toscos.  
Al notar donde iba la atención de su invitada, los Weasley empezaron a presentarle los miembros del circo.  
-Esos dos de ahí…- empezó Molly señalando a unos gemelos que se pasaban bolos entre sí de una manera tan coordinada que parecían uno solo- son Fred y George nuestros cuartos hijos, como te darás cuenta son los malabaristas- Draco pensó que eso lo pudo haber definido el solo, ya que se le hacía muy poco probable que alguien más pudiera crear jóvenes tan pálidos y pelirrojos.  
-Los de rojo- prosiguió la mujer señalando a los nabos- son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, llevan con nosotros tres años y su acto es el cañón.  
Siguieron caminando un poco y se detuvieron a un lado de las jaulas, Draco soltó un jadeo, pues en medio de otro claro un joven no mucho mayor que él hacía desfilar a cuatro leones a través de un aro.  
-Charlie- presentó simplemente la mujer- y Bill nuestro primogénito, ella es su esposa Fleur- al rubio no se le escapó el gesto que acompaño el nombre de su nuera, pronto supo por qué, Bill y Fleur se encontraban ensayando una coreografía impresionante y la bella rubia tenía una actitud que la hacía ver fuera de lugar entre ese bosque, como si ella fuera una reina en una pocilga, y por el gesto altivo de la chica ella así lo creía.  
Se quedaron un rato contemplando el ensayo cuando un estruendo de metales los sorprendió; alarmados corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido seguidos de cerca por los demás miembros.  
Se detuvieron frente a una de las carpas donde entre las lonas de colores salieron un chico y una chica, ambos pelirrojos, ambos igual de sonrojados y ambos igual de gritones.  
-¡Eres un idiota Ronald!- vociferó la chica pataleando cual chiquilla  
-¿Perdón? ¡¡Yo no fui quien quitó el poste base!!- se defendió el otro mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Si claro…ahora resulta que tú…  
- Ejem- carraspeó su padre y ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían compañía.  
-Ellos…son Ronald y Ginebra, guasón y equilibrista respectivamente- Farfulló Molly mientras sus hijos se encogían; si su madre los llamaba por su nombre completo tenían problemas…- Sólo falta Percy, que es el encargado de las finanzas… - concluyó la mujer con cara de orgullo.  
El ambiente se puso tenso, Draco podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, y por primera vez deseó no ser nadie. Intuyendo la curiosidad de el resto, el patriarca Weasley habló.  
-Bien, ella es la señorita Black- presento el hombre, entre el silencio se escuchó la risita burlona de Ron, Draco se molestó bastante por ello, esa zanahoria no le caía nada bien.  
-¿De qué te ríes payasito?- retó el rubio  
Inmediatamente el aludido puso cara enfurecida y sus orejas adquirieron un tono rojo intenso, símbolo indudable de su voluble carácter.  
-Detente Ron…-intervino Ginebra antes de que su hermano metiera la pata- Ginny – se presentó con una dulce sonrisa y el platinado no pudo dejar de notar que era bastante guapa, su pelo de fuego le daba un toque exótico, sus facciones eran finas, su piel blanca como la de sus hermanos estaba salpicada de infantiles pecas que contrastaban con su bien formado cuerpo de mujer, poseía unos francos y bellos ojos de color castaño, sin duda una hermosa chica.  
-Luciana- respondió en un tono demasiado seductor para un chica, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, salió del paso cuando Fred…George..Bueno, cuando uno de los gemelos preguntó a su padre.  
-Ummm..., ¿y por que el honor?  
-Oh! Cierto, verán, la señorita Luciana se nos unirá como ¡la hermosa mujer barbuda!- explicó Arthur con una gran sonrisa, mas parecía ser el único entusiasmado pues el silencio que le siguió fue tan denso que Draco casi lo podía sentir…

-¡_Como cabra!- _pensó ante la falta de sentido común del pelirrojo mayor.  
-¿Qué? Padre, ¿te volviste loco?- Listo, alguien lo tenía que decir, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser el zanahorio-mala-baba?  
-Piénsenlo chicos, la…_cualidad_…de la Señorita Luciana es lo que nos falta para elevar la fama de _The Circus_ además, ella y su primo necesitan un trabajo para seguir con sus planes ¿no es así?- inquirió el hombre viendo a Draco con ojos suplicantes, el rubio estaba a punto de negarse y mandarlo muy lejos cuando vio la expresión triunfal en la cara del tal Ron y su orgullo Malfoy hablo por él.  
-Ciertamente Sr. Weasley, para mí será un honor- contesto con la mejor sonrisa fingida que le brotó, y dirigió una mirada triunfal al menor del clan pelirrojo.  
Después de eso los demás miembros del Circo le dieron la bienvenida a la "tripulación" y tomaron el Té mientras arreglaban el contrato; acordaron que pagarían por presentación, mas comidas y un remolque incluido para él y Blaise, después de sellar el contrato, el joven rubio alegó que necesitaba ir por su primo y así les daba tiempo de arreglar el remolque para su nuevo miembro…  
...OooOooOooOooOooO...OooOooOooOooOooOooO...OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO...OooOooOooOooOooOooO...  
Blaise escuchó sorprendió toda la historia, en silencio sirvió un poco de las judías en un plato y se lo pasó a su amigo para después hacer lo propio.

Aunque cenaron sin hablar ambos compartían la misma sensación, pues quitando el hecho de que pronto estarían rodeados de una tanda de "vegetales locos", parecía ser que al fin su karma se estaba nivelando a su favor…**que equivocados estaban…**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé…Argh…quedó extraño, no termina de convencerme este cap. Pero la verdad es que no tenía mucha inspiración positiva hoy y no quería dejarlas esperando.

Mañana tengo examen y me fue imposible concentrarme en leer nada, tengo sueño acumulado por el trabajo y también tengo insomnio…Luego mi padre se apuñaló involuntariamente y me maree con la sangre, más cosas de "chicas"…mal yuyu…en fin, espero no les desilusione mucho, siento que escribí un cap. muy largo…no sé, como que mi cerebro no daba para mucho hoy, para los que se preguntan por nuestra castaña favorita, pronto hará su aparición, por lo pronto, les agradecería su review para sugerencias u opiniones, saben que es la gasolina que necesitamos para escribir y salir de los bloqueos creativos, es posible que reedite este cap. Pero ¡depende de ustedes amados lectores!  
**Triztementte.Ginna**  
Besos,

**Y ahora, ¡solo porque usted lo pidió!…¡llévese un muñeca Barbie-Draco!, ¡¡solo por un review!! , aquí en ¡CV directo y Shopping más!**


	4. Tornillos sueltos

**Tamiko-san:** ¡saludos!, pues bienvenida a The Circus, lo se, la trama es algo de lo que siento orgullosa, espero y te siga agradando y te quedes mas tiempo con nosotros.

**Angy Malfoy:** jeje…evadiré tu primer cuestionamiento, si no te arruinaría la historia, me alegra tenerte por aquí y pues si, sin duda todo se ira revelando a lo largo del fic.

**Beautifly92**: así es jeje, tratare de mantener felices a las musas para que me permitan cumplir tu petición.

Gracias y bienvenidos a todos los demás lectores, tomaos sus asientos que la función esta por comenzar.

Este Capítulo. esta dedicado para mi otro engendrillo Jor-G que cumplio 17 añotes el 11 de Julio.

En este Cáp. sugiero buscar la canción "A furtive tear" de Joshua Bell-Donizetti en el link:

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v rkAl6xt2AdE&feature related (sin espacios)

yo les habisare cuando ponerla. tambien es recomendable leer ese fragmento en forma pausada y con poca luz, ya sben para entrar en ambiente, la verdad es que la música la busque despues de escribir asi que si alguien conoce una que le quedara mejor me dice y la cambiamos ¿vale?

* * *

**Tornillos sueltos**

**-**¡Mira mami! ¡Mira esa mujer!- gritaba una niñita emocionada

-enana imbesil…-murmuro Draco manteniendo su sonrisa fingida, si volvía a escuchar a un solo mocoso mas gritar sorprendido por la "mujer barbuda" se volvería loca…loco…como sea.

Cada vez se arrepentía mas de su resolución de dinero rápido, llevaba apenas una semana y ya se estaba hartando de algo que al inicio parecía tan simple, su trabajo en el circo, mas que nada consistía, o mas bien, mas que todo…en sentarse en su tarima y sonreír a los curiosos mientras Blasie gritaba con voz de presentador.

-¡Pasad y maravillarse con Luciana la hermosa mujer barbuda!

Todo iba a la mar de bien, pues Draco estaba en su elemento al ser el centro de atención, el problema inicio cuando noto que las miradas no eran de admiración, si no de morbo, incredulidad y en ocasiones de lastima, estas eran miradas que nunca antes le habían sido dirigidas a el, y la sensación no le agradaba. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de desertar, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, el se daba cuenta que Blasie estaba formando migas en ese lugar, por alguna razón encontraba a las "zanahorias clonadas" agradables y últimamente se la vivían juntos planeando bromas para el resto, y con respecto a el, bueno, no se podía quejar, ahora tenia un techo, cama y alimento constante a cambio de nada mas que sonreír, a cambio de nada mas que su dignidad…los habitantes del circo se habituaron rápidamente a sus nuevos inquilinos algunos en mayor medida que otros, lo único que le hacia todo mas o menos llevadero eran Ginny y para su propio asombro Molly, la primera por que era la única que le hablaba en tono amigable y viéndolo a los ojos, los demás parecían incómodos con su "peculiaridad" y respecto a la matriarca Weasley, de alguna manera retorcida le recordaba a su propia progenitora, era extraño pues definitivamente Narcisa Malfoy tenia mas….clase y mucho mejor cuerpo, sin embargo la manera en que se dirigía a todos y la forma en que los cuidaba, hacia que se sintiera casi como en casa. Una vez se lo comento a Blasie, este se encogió de hombros diciendo_…"tal vez sea el instinto maternal…"_

En cualquier caso, ya se estaba hartando, con resignación espero a que anunciaran el inicio de la función de ese día para el poder bajarse de su estand hasta la siguiente sesión de sonrisas falsas. Ansioso vio entrar a la ultima familia dentro de la carpa y sin aceptar la mano de Blasie se bajo de un salto, corrió a lo mas que su vestido le permitía a la parte trasera de los bastidores, no quería perderse el primer acto, hasta la fecha seguía siendo su favorito.

-¡Damas y caballeros!-grito el Patriarca pelirrojo enfundado en su usual traje naranja de gala con sombrero de copa incluido- Bienvenidos a "The Circus"-saludo a la multitud recorriendo con la mirada las gradas abarrotadas que rodeaban las tres grandes pistas- esta noche, como todas aquí, la magia flota en nosotros, preparad vuestros sentidos…-continuo con un tono misterioso- y ¡admirar a Ginevra poniendo en cuenta regresiva sus latidos!- concluyo señalando hacia lo que sin atención pasaba por un poste de suspensión, todo el auditorio estallo en aplausos y dirigió la vista hacia lo mas alto del poste, en una pequeña tarima de no mas de un metro se encontraba Ginny enfundada en un bello leotardo blanco con una faldita vaporosa en destellos plateados, llevaba el rostro maquillado y adornado en tonos blancos igualmente y en su cabello como adorno algunas plumas de cisne, el contraste entre el rojo fuego de su cabello y su vestimenta clara, le daban la perfecta imagen de un ángel, de un ángel con el alma en llamas.

(Poner la música aqui)

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y la suave música de un violín los trajo a todos de golpe a la realidad, en sincronía perfecta todos dirigieron su atención a la base del poste contrario a donde estaba la chica Weasley, ahí en el piso, se encontraba Ron, mas que irreconocible, vestía un elegante traje de mozuelo o paje en color Negro, su ya de por si pálida piel estaba cubierta en el rostro por una pintura blanca que ocultaba sus pecas y cejas rojas, en contraste sus facciones estaban resaltadas en negro, con un eterno gesto melancólico, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras interpretaba la hermosa y triste melodía en su violín, caminando herrante. En las alturas, su hermana había empezado a caminar, mas bien danzar sobre la cuerda que cruzaba la pista principal, avanzaba por el cable como si estubiera en tierra firme, incluso con mas gracia que muchos al andar, de vez en cuando intercalaba suavez movimientos de sus brazos con vueltas usando como apoyo una sonbrilla, su cabeza seguia el compas del instrumento de cuerdas, sus movimientos y la música estaban tan sincronizados que dejándose llevar parecería que la música era aire que brotaba con sus acciones y equilibrios, era imposible no dejarse envolver, las miradas vagaban entre el ángel en las alturas y el guasón pregonero del suelo, La manera en que el espectáculo se desarrollaba parecía tener hipnotizados a los que tenían la suerte de presenciarlo, con sus acciones Ginny y Ron controlaban el pulso y el aliento de todos, logrando que se acelerara o detuviera con cada hazaña y nota ejecutada.

El ritmo del momento se acelero y Draco contuvo sus latidos al saber lo que seguía, de manera súbita y oportuna Ron dejo su instrumento en una mesa en el costado opuesto de donde había partido, con una lentitud y habilidad desesperante, ejecuto tres salto de espaldas...

y atrapo al ángel que había saltado de su reino aéreo

juntos pregonero y reina, danzaron alrededor de toda la pista una música sensorial, pues no se oía ni un murmullo, cada quien ponía al momento su melodía favorita,...

en la ultima vuelta,

el mimo tomo a la chica en volantas para terminar cargándola sobre un hombro, mientras los dos inclinaban la cabeza al público, en la despedida usual del teatro.

Cañones, bombas, y truenos quedarían opacados con la fuera de la ovación que les dedicaron, humildemente los artistas se desdieron para dar paso a una música mas alegre que revivió el entusiasmo de todos, del fondo de la pista saltaron dos pelirrojos en idénticas vestimentas multicolores y movimientos, tan sincronizados que parecía uno frente al espejo, empezaron a volar bolos…el momento de Fred y George había llegado…

Desazón, es el sentimiento que invadía al heredero Malfoy, siempre, después de cada función, sentía dos cosas:

Admiración por todas las maravillas que veía ejecutadas por el "clan vegetal", y frustración, por que el,

era una burla...

...un fenómeno...

por que el, en contra de su naturaleza, a comparación de ellos, incluso a comparación del zanahorio mala baba,

no era nada.

Más deprimido que una victima de dementor (xD), emprendió la marcha a su remolque, Blasie se había marchado con unas chicas del pueblo así que era inútil esperarlo, estaba por llegar cuando vio unos arbustos moverse, haciendo gala de su buen fingir camino como si nada, entonces de reojo confirmo sus sospechas, el arbusto se movió, pensó que serian los nabos de Crabbe y Goyle, que por raro que parezca, manifestaban una enfermiza atracción hacia la mujer barbuda, si, seguramente serian ellos, tratando de "pillarla" como la _mujer desnuda. _Siguió caminando con fingida ignorancia y sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra el arbusto tembloroso, mas su seguridad se fue al traste cuando vio que su prisionero no se parecía en nada a sus descerebrados compañeros de circo, era un joven de complexión menuda y facciones demasiado finas, sin duda había algo raro en el, el agredido contuvo un grito y se le quedo viendo con evidente terror, Draco frunció el seño y haciendo acopio de su fuerza arrastro rumbo al remolque principal, al pequeño fisgón.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

¡I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E!

Seguía molesto, aún después de tomarse media botella de whisky, es que deberás el señor mandarina, perdón Weasley estaba totalmente chalado, incluso cuando el contó todo,

Desde que el tipo ese estaba espiándolo, hasta que se resistió al arresto, el pelirrojo mayor no hizo más que sonreír paternalmente y preguntarle al chico desconocido:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?

-Her…Hermio, Hermio de Arco- respondió el interpelado con voz chillona e insegura, definitivamente ocultaba algo…

¡Ah! pero el señor don caritativo, en vez de mandarlo a arrestar o pedirle que se largara, ¡hasta trabajo le dio!, chalado…totalmente chalado. Por que su manera de razonar y actuar no era normal...talvez, como solia decir Blasie...tendria algún _"tornillo suelto".._.

* * *

¡Tachan!, lo prometido es deuda, díganme que saben quien es el nuevo inquilino…jeje, lo se, demasiado evidente…pero bueno, les advertí que mi cerebro entro en catarsis…en fin, ojala y les haya gustado, quedo algo flojo pero es que los nervios de hoy no me ayudaron a concentrarme….hoy me entero si quede o no en lo que quería para Universidad…en fin, los invito a pasar por mis demás fics o a mi Blog, encontraran mas información en mi Bio, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y doble gracias para quienes dejan su opinión, espero y estén de lo mejor, **"GO"** esta muy solito ahí abajo, así que una visita de su cursor seria mucho agradecida…(si, asi es, mucho agradecida, ¿que parte de cerebro en catarsis no se entendio?) haha

Un beso

**Ginna**


	5. Juro

**Dannia:** ¡Que alegría tenerte por aquí otra vez!, que dices linda ¿sigue en pie la corrección de mi horrografía?, espero que sí, y no te apures que abran más capítulos en cuales un review ¡les vendrá genial!, si yo también creo que la castañita ya se estaba haciendo esperar demasiado, haha.  
**Angy Malfoy:** Pues bueno, omitiré tu primer cuestionamiento…otra vez… (Pero que puntería mujer…) ya que se te resolverá en el Cáp., con respecto a Harry, no te apures, todo a su tiempo… (Mirada que intenta ser misteriosa)  
**Iamalonefordanny-19**: ¡Jope! Me costó una barbaridad escribir tu nickname mujer…haha, pues gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme review esta vez, es muy bien recibido, ahora y siempre, haha, bienvenida y espero que nos acompañes en todas las funciones, ¡tienes un lugar reservado en la pista central!, me gustaría que me señalaras los errores para corregirlos lo antes posible, ojalá y puedas.  
**Shikita Malfoy Cullen:** ¡Bienvenida!, me alegra que sea de tu agrado, tratare de ser constante en las actualizaciones, gente como tú que deja su review ayudan motivando bastante la verdad...haha, que estés bien.  
Sin más por el momento…

* * *

**Juro…**  
-¡Theo!-Alarmada se dio cuenta que ella había gritado, retomó el pulso relajado de manera gradual, su respiración seguía agitada y dos lagrimones bajaron por sus mejillas al recordar su sueño, se asusto un poco al identificar el dormitorio como uno extraño, después, poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, se permitió llorar otro poco y adquirió posición fetal en el lecho que ocupaba.  
Lentamente, atrajo a su mente retazos de su sueño…ella, Theo…los Mortífagos…sus padres, Theo y ella huyendo disfrazada de varón, la emboscada, su amigo siendo llevada por esos hombres…más lágrimas invadieron su rostro, luego remordimiento, ella había tenido suerte al llegar a _The Circus._

Todos ahí habían sido muy amables con ella, bueno, todos menos la rubia barbuda… ¡bah! Ese era un "problema menor", como decía Theodore Nott su mejor amigo desde…siempre, el mismo que ahora podría estar…no, prefirió no pensar en eso, y la angustia en su pecho se intensificó.  
Ansiosa paseó la vista por su remolque, definitivamente era muy distinto a su antigua habitación, pero tenía cierto aire de hogar. Entristecida se obligó a dormir; mañana empezaría su primer día de trabajo y necesitaría todas las energías posibles, de alguna forma compensaría a los Señores Weasley por lo que estaban haciendo por ella, tan así que si no ¡Se dejaría de llamar Hermione Jane Granger! Por enésima vez en esa noche  
En su semblante apareció una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

_-Listo…-exclamó un apuesto joven de unos diecinueve años, haciendo su suave cabello castaño a un lado para despejar sus expresivos ojos y observar bien su obra-¡todo un galán!- bromeó._  
_Enfrente de él un "muchacho" de complexión menudita le devolvía la mirada sonrojado._  
_-Basta Theo- pidió. Se acomodó los pantaloncillos incómoda._  
_-Mira Hermione- explicó con gesto dulce- de nada servirá que te haga ver como un chico, y te ponga mis mejores ropas, si tú sigues sonrojándote con un simple cumplido…- La chica bajo la mirada con gesto abatido, el castaño noto su metedura de pata y cambió el tema- Como sea…tú lo que necesitas es un nombre.- dijo pensativo- mmm...…tiene que ser uno fácil de recordar y de corregir si metemos la pata- continuó robándole una sonrisa a la chica quien ahora lo veía con idéntico gesto de concentración._  
_-Me gustaría algo con significado- dudó la joven de rizos salvajes ahora sujetos bajo una boina._  
_El rostro de Theo se iluminó al recordar las charlas con su amiga sobre los libros que a ella tanto le gustaban devorar; rememoró en especial a una mujer llamada Juana de Arco, que fue muy valiente y siguió sus convicciones, incluso participando en una guerra, su sonrisa se ensanchó, el nombre estaba hecho, y así es como Hermio de Arco nació._

Vencida por el cansancio se durmió, murmurando como siempre que algo la angustiaba…  
-Juro…Theo, juro que esto que hiciste valió la pena- le dijo al viento, mientras se volteaba en la cama- juro que te volveré a ver…- musitó sin dejar de moverse, aún no lograba acomodarse- te quiero Theo…-sus sueños eran bastante inquietos y sus movimientos lo manifestaban, entre tanto juramento, se le escapó algo a su subconsciente- Juro Theo…juro que te amo.  
OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO  
-Ese tipo oculta algo Blaise estoy seguro- gritó un Draco bastante molesto y alcoholizado  
-si Dragón…como digas…- respondió conciliador su amigo, aún no lograba entender como su platinado compañero le había agarrado ojeriza tan rápidamente al nuevo.

Salió un segundo con una chicas y el heredero Malfoy ya tenía un nuevo enemigo, suspiró cansado y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse escuchó a su amigo murmurar algo más.  
-Ese enclenque oculta algo, y yo lo descubriré Blaise…-el chico moreno se acostó al fin pensando que había terminado de despotricar- Lo juro…- terminó el rubio con voz viciada, las alarmas estallaron en la mente del joven Zabini.

Él, más que nadie sabía, que cuando el chico prometía algo…borracho o no…  
_Lo cumplía._

* * *

**¡Saludos!**  
Cielos…estoy muy emocionada, se que sonará patético, pero ¡rebasé mi record de 13 reviews! Y todo gracias a ustedes chicas, espero y este cap. Les haya gustado, esta cortito porque en sí solo es el pie para el siguiente, como se darán cuenta, no podía dejar fuera a Theo…esto me abre a nuevas dudas y dilemas, solicito su ayuda para escogerle pareja a Blasie…las parejas que tengo fijas son:

Draco-Hermione  
Ginny-Harry  
Luna-Theo  
Remus-Tonks

Ahora…la cosa es, que tenia contemplada a Pansy también, pero desde que leí los fics de Mad Aristocrat me es imposible imaginarla con nadie que no sea Alex…aaaargh! Así que la salida de Pansy-Blasie queda descartada…chicas(os)… ¡su fic las (os) necesita!  
Por favor, dejadme sus sugerencias…  
Un besote  
**Ginna**


	6. El,la, ¿Ella?

**Shikita Malfoy Cullen:** haha yo por eso mande a mi consciencia de vacaciones, y ahora no me arrepiento de las consecuencias de mi propia hiperactividad haha, que estés muy bien.  
**Angy Malfoy: **mmmm...sabes, la idea de Daphne me agrada, pero no para Blasie...cielos...ya me dejaste pensando, jaja pues tú también pareces ser alguien agradable, ojala y tengamos oportunidad de conocernos más.  
**Albitta92: **Para nada me ofende, al contrario, mil gracias por tu sugerencia, la verdad es que es tentadora...que estés bien y ¡bienvenida!  
**Iamalonefordanny-19: ¡**Danny! Haha, si se me dificulta pero creo que bien vale la pena el esfuerzo, asi que no te preocupes haha, pues sabes...de slash solo he escrito un Oneshot pues no creo tener habilidades en ese genero...pero tu idea me ha gustado...mmmm...es tentadora...aaaaah...estoy hecha un lío jeje.  
**Dannia: **  
1.-¡Genial! Ya te envié mi correo de hotmail, nada más pon la fecha.  
2.-Ya se...suplicare a Mad para que me permita mencionar a Alex, ojala y se pueda...si no, pues ni modo, Pansy tendrá que prescindir...haha  
3.-lo se, aún no lo creo, y no te preocupes ya lo harás.  
4.-mmmm...lamento decirte que si lo esta...solo que ella aun no lo sabe...hahaha, soy malvada lo sé, pero es que no se las iba a poner tan fácil ¿no?, espero que aun así te siga agradando...xD  
**MaykimAndromeda: **Wiiiiiiii, jaja, pues bueno niña, me divertí bastante hoy, aún me duele la cabeza...pero que se le va a hacer...espero ver pronto tu fic reeditado! T.K.M.M.M.M.M y esperare ese dibujo haha  
**AfRi PoTtEr**: Lo sé, lo sé, lamento la demora, y en compensación al capítulo anterior ahora escribí uno más larguito, espero sea de tu agrado, con respecto al dinero...mmm...salido el boleto ¡no hay reembolso!

Muchísimas gracias a todas, por tomarse el tiempito de dejar su opinión, han puesto a mi hámster a trabajar...ahora sí, tomad todas sus lugares que el espectáculo está por comenzar.

* * *

"**El-la...Ella"**  
Dolor... Era todo lo que su cerebro podía procesar, puro y duro dolor, ¿cómo podía la gente vivir así? ¿Cómo es que no había ya muerto?, se cuestionaba Hermione una y otra vez, ese día, apenas salió el sol, Bill...o algo así, el hijo mayor de sus pelirrojos protectores fue a levantarla para empezar la jornada.  
Al inicio no era tan malo, acompañó a Bill y los gemelos a darle de comer a los caballos, después todos juntos fueron al remolque principal donde Molly, Fleur y Ginny preparaban el almuerzo, al entrar hubo un intercambio de buenos días.

Después contempló a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de profesión.

Detuvo su mirada en cada miembro de la mesa; primero en un joven pelirrojo de aspecto sabihondillo y gafas que estaba anotando algo en un gran libro de cuentas..._Percy_, dedujo pues era el único que no había estado en su interrogatorio-contratación, después los gemelos, estos le caían muy bien aunque eran algo atrabancados, en ese momento empezaron a arrojarse una naranja con sus malabares, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando una pequeña mano tomo la naranja al vuelo y Fred y George se empezaron a quejar con Molly para que Ginny que le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice les devolviera su entretenimiento.  
El desayuno pasó en una pasibilidad increíble para ella, sus últimos días habían sido un caos, ahora esta tranquilidad la inquietaba y la hacía sentir mal, pues no podía apartar de su mente, que mientras ella estaba bien, con gente buena, Theo... Mejor no pensar en cómo estaría él.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar después de ingerir los primeros alimentos del día pues inmediatamente al terminar Bill y Charlie, el segundo hijo del clan pelirrojo, la llevaron con ellos a alimentar a los "gatitos". La castaña los miró extrañada pues no entendía por qué se necesitarían tres personas para unos mininos. Se alejaron del campamento unos cuantos metros y el shock de "Hermio" les causo diversión a los otros dos para todo el día, frente a ella, acomodados en jaulas individuales ¡Siete leones! ¡Siete gatotes de dientes y garras filosas!

La resistencia inicial no fue nada comparado con el terror y el asco que le provocaba tener que alimentarlos con carne cruda; se sorprendió en gran medida por la manera en que Charlie les cantaba a los enormes felinos mientras les aventaba un bistec tras otro, su mirada era de gran concentración y ternura, como si en vez de alimentar a un montón de animales que se lo podían comer de un bocado, estuviera cuidando conejitos...  
-Es culpa de Hagrid- explicó Bill notando la mirada sorprendida del "nuevo", ante el comportamiento de su hermano  
-¿Hagrid?- interrogó Hermione, ese nombre no se le hacía conocido  
-Asa es, es un viejo amigo de la familia- empezó a contar mientras juntaba paja con un trinche y le tendía otro a Hermio para que le ayudara- Originalmente era el encargado de los animales aquí, ya sabes; la primera generación de "The Circus" -soltó una jovial risa y se quedo viendo el horizonte, seguramente recordando bueno tiempos- Él y Charlie se llevaron muy bien, cuando éramos niños, Hagrid y Charlie pasaban horas conversando y cuidando a los animales, solo dos locos como ellos podrían ver ternura y admiración en los animales que al resto le producen temor.- agregó con desparpajo- Si todo sigue como lo planeamos lo conocerás dentro de poco. Se tomó un tiempo por su matrimonio, pero mis padres le propusieron reintegrarse, así que le iremos a ver en el siguiente pueblo y si lo desean se nos unirán él y Olympe, su flamante mujer.  
Hermione notó cierto tono irrisorio en su última frase y lo interrogo con la mirada.  
-Son...peculiares-contestó el pelirrojo simplemente; y sin más palabras siguieron trabajando.  
Después de encargarse de los animales, siguió limpiar las capas y recoger basura de las gradas, enseguida prepararon los stands y puestos de dulces que atendía Molly antes y después de las funciones; en pocas palabras dejarlo todo listo para al día siguiente reabrir el Circo y este luciera en su máximo esplendor, durante el día coincidió varias veces con los demás habitantes, sus mejores momentos fueron con Ron y Ginny los hijos menores de la familia pelirroja, agradeció enormemente que solo tuviera que cruzar pocas palabras con Luciana y Fleur, cada una portaba su propio ego, demasiado para una mujer con tacto carácter como ella, la primera rubia, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas acusadoras mientras acomodaban el stand que solía utilizar para exhibirse como la mujer barbuda al tiempo que Blaise se disculpaba con la mirada por el hostil comportamiento de su "Prima", y con respecto a Fleur..Bueno, ella simplemente la ignoraba si podía, era increíble como alguien tan hermosa podía ser así de intratable y estar casada con un hombre tan maravilloso como Bill.

Sin duda le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, pero de alguna manera le agradaba terminar cansada, pues de ese modo no tenía tiempo para pensar, en nada más que el trabajo.

Suspiró mientras se desvestía, era en momentos como aquel, cuando estaba sola y ociosa, cuando la tristeza la invadía, los recuerdos y preocupaciones la bombardeaban sin piedad. Terminó de acomodar sus ropas y vendajes cotidianos para al fin poder relajar sus agarrotados músculos y con suerte despejar su mente bajo el agua. Apenas empezaba a liberar la tensión cuando el mundo se le vino encima.  
-Hermio, mi madre me mando a traer...¡¡aaaaahhhh!!- Gritó Ginny y la castaña vio volar toallas hacia ella, alarmada tomo una y se cubrió como pudo- ¿quién eres tú?- interrogo la pelirroja después del susto inicial.  
Hermione estaba pasmada, su garganta se había cerrado y no podía dejar de pensar que todo se había ido al carajo, ahora no podría estar más ahí, sin embargo su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar, lo único que lograba era ver a Ginny con gesto de desesperación y súplica.  
-¿Hermio?-inquirió la chica Weasley alucinada- ¡Vaya! Eso explica todo...-murmuró suspirando risueña  
-¿A...? ¿A qué te refieres?- continúa la castaña sorprendida de no recibir gritos o algo similar.  
-Bueno- dudó Ginny y de pronto se sonrojó- Está bien que no sea la gran belleza ni nada por el estilo, pero viendo las demás mujeres en este lugar, se me hizo extraño que no demostraras ningún interés en mí- explicó y ahora su vergüenza fue sustituida por un tono de broma.  
Hermione soltó una risa floja al imaginarse enamorada de la Sra. Weasley, Fleur o Luciana.  
-Ciertamente, si fuera un hombre, tu serias mi primera opción- bromeó la chica de vuelta  
-Pues es un alivio- respondió Ginny y las dos se empezaron a carcajear sin poder evitarlo.  
Después de que el estomago les dolía de tantos espasmos de risa, se quedaron viendo en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Al final, Hermione tomó aire y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Ginny de un tono claro.  
-Hermione Jane Granger- se presentó formalmente tendiéndole la mano.  
-Ginny- respondió la otra- pero eso ya lo sabes. Así que ahora amiga. ¡Suelta la sopa!- A pesar de sus palabras casuales, la castaña sabia que hablaba enserio.

En otro suspiro le indicó que se sentara a su lado en las bancas de madera que estaban a los extremos de las duchas. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y empezó a acomodar sus recuerdos, al fin, levantó la vista y empezó a narrar.  
-Mi nombre real es Hermione Jane Granger, soy hija única de Mónica y Wendell Granger... mi familia es de clase media alta. Generalmente nos manteníamos de la finca familiar que mi padre dirigía y del comercio de telas que heredó mi madre en sociedad con los Nott; gracias a eso conocí a Theodore Nott, que es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, es el único hombre que me ha visto como una igual

Siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo e incluso convenció a mis padres de que me dejaran estudiar; no me malinterpretes, ellos son geniales y me aman, el caso es, que creen que yo nací para casarme y seguir con la familia, en parte es por eso que termine aquí- unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Hermione y Ginny supo que la parte medular se acercaba.  
- Hace cuatro semanas, mis padres me mandaron a llamar (Esto me sorprendió en gran medida, pues yo estaba platicando con Theo en la biblioteca de mi casa), casi siempre todo me lo decían frente a él, a menos que fueran cosas graves, le pedí a mi amigo que me esperara en el salón y después lo alcanzaba; teníamos planeado ir a al centro a ver una obra que había llegado.- una sonrisa triste tembló en los labios de la castaña pero continuó  
- Al entrar al salón supe que algo andaba mal. En pocas palabras, mi padre me explicó que un hombre muy importante en Londres, estaba interesado en comprometerme con su hijo, me puse histérica, mi madre llorando me pidió que accediera, me explicó que era la mano derecha de Ryddle el líder de los Mortífagos, y que así yo estaría protegida. -tomó aire y siguió.- Salí totalmente abrumada, enseguida Theo me llevó afuera pues decía que estaba pálida.

Le conté todo, incluido que tenía miedo de perder todo, seguramente el tipo con el que querían casarme sería uno de esos que piden esposas floreros. Tendría que decirle adiós a mis libros, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi libertad, a Theo, pues obviamente una amistad con él no sería bien vista.- La mirada de Hermione se perdió entre los tablones de las duchas y Ginny pensó que no seguiría.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que mejor le contara después, la castaña habló:

-Theo sabía que yo no estaba dispuesta a eso; así que como siempre me sugirió con su calma habitual que me fuera, al principio me pareció una locura, pero él me dijo que iría conmigo, que nos marcharíamos a América con su familia política, y si era necesario él se casaría conmigo para proteger mi "honra".

Eso me infundió ánimo y corrimos a contarles el plan a mis padres, ellos aceptaron a regañadientes. Hace cuatro días...-La voz se le quebró y sollozó más fuerte- Hace cuatro días, Theo me prestó un poco de ropa suya, y nos disponíamos a partir cuando cayó una emboscada en la finca. Al parecer teníamos un traidor en la servidumbre, sitiaron el lugar y atraparon a mis padres.  
Theo me arrastró con él fuera del lugar, a dos pueblos de aquí, nos atraparon.

Él me ayudó a escapar distrayéndoles mientras yo me escondía, - sus ojos mostraban gran tormento, como si viera como torturaran al castaño de nuevo- Le golpeaban y gritaban que dónde estaba yo. No dejaban de repetir que nadie jugaba con los Mortífagos, que si quería vivir más le valía hablar, pero Theo no dijo nada y...se lo llevaron...- En esa parte ya no pudo seguir sentada y se hizo un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo, la pelirroja la abrazó y susurró palabras de consuelo en el oído, después de unos minutos Hermione se incorporó y limpió sus lágrimas.  
- Los demás ya lo sabes, cuando se fueron salí y corrí hasta que no pude más. En el siguiente pueblo unas campesinas me alimentaron y me dieron posada una noche, seguí vagabundeando otro día mas hasta que llegue aquí, la música me llamo la atención, siempre quise aprender algún instrumento pero eso no es lo mío, me conformaba con ver a Theodore tocar el piano.- Nuevas lagrimas llegaron- Pero al final me escondí para esperar a que la gente se fuera y yo seguir, sin embargo, Luciana me encontró, me llevó ante ustedes...y, pues lo demás es historia.-Concluyó Hermione mientras se miraba las manos.

-Bueno- habló Ginny. Ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie y colocó una toalla sobre sus hombros- tu secreto está a salvo. - le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y empezó a buscar ropa para que se pusiera.

Y así era, o así lo creían ellas. Lo que no sabían, ni imaginaban, es que Blaise también necesitaba un baño, y había estado parado detrás de la puerta del carro-duchas casi desde que empezaron a hablar.

El pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de todo, Draco tenía razón, alarmado escuchó como las chicas se acercaban a la puerta, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su carroza y encontró a Draco cepillando sus barbas y cabellos.  
El rubio enarcó una ceja ante la cara de conmoción de su amigo, a pesar de ser de piel negra, en ese momento le podía hacer competencia a cualquier Weasley zanahorio.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó pues su amigo no salía del shock inicial, el aludido se le quedó viendo como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza, boqueó como pez fuera del agua un rato y al final solo balbuceó.  
-El...  
-¿El qué? -interrogó Draco ya sin paciencia.  
-La...  
-¿La? ¿Qué cojones te pasa Blaise?- A esas alturas el rubio ya lo estaba zarandeando  
-El...la...él es Ella- balbuceaba Blaise y de pronto empezó a reír sin control.  
Bien era oficial, Zabini perdió un tornillo se lamentaba Draco, entonces, las neuronas del ojiverde hicieron sinapsis y al fin soltó una frase coherente.  
-Tenias razón Dragón- empezó entre risas- el es una ella- al ver que su amigo no entendía se explicó mejor- Hermio tiene un secreto, como tu decías, porque Hermio ¡es un chica!- exclamó como si fuera lo más gracioso que había escuchado nunca- Su nombre real es Hermione Granger, o algo así, muy poco original si me lo permites... ¿Draco? ¿Draco?- inquirió el moreno al fin dejando de reír- ¿Draco estás ahí?- pregunto desconcertado, pues su amigo no hacía más que ver por la ventana y murmurar algo que sonaba como...El...la...ella...

* * *

**¡Saludos!**  
Espero que estén muy bien y sin ganas de _cruciar_ a nadie, lo sé, me demoré un poquito, pero es que la verdad salí con unos amigos y me divertí todo el fin, algo que no sabía que extrañaba tanto hasta que lo hice haha, en fin, espero que el Cap. Sea de su agrado y que no se hayan dormido sobre el teclado, ya que pues esta algo largo y tedioso tal vez, pero era necesario explicar un poco la perspectiva de Hermione, bueno, prometo algo más llevadero para el siguiente, espero que estén muy bien, una vez más les pido su ayuda para las parejas, gracias a sus opiniones tengo tres opciones:

**Blasie-Gabrielle **&** Ron-Daphne**  
**Blasie-Daphne **&** Ron-Lavender**  
**Blasie-Ron**

No me especializo en slash pero si el público lo pide are mi intento haha, cuidado al salir y los espero a la próxima función de "The Circus".

**Un beso y un Weasley Zanahorio**  
**Ginna**


	7. Certezas

**AfRi PoTtEr: **Espero y eso siga haha, pues muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, que estés de lo mejor y ojalá este capítulo también te agrade.  
**RebecaNara: **¡Cielos!, pues muchas gracias por tu opinión, se siente genial que te dediquen tiempo y más si son cosas así de positivas, ¡que estés bien!  
**Threenames: **¡Bienvenida!, pues te agradezco tu opinión, y no te preocupes, ya estoy en pláticas con Dannia que me hará el favor de corregir mis horrores ortográficos haha.  
**AngyMalfoy: **mmmm...como siempre niña...pareces saber demasiado...creo que tendré que mandarte a los Mortífagos...haha, naaaaaaaaa...creo que seré buena (por ahora), gracias por seguir con nosotros. Estamos en contacto.  
**Dannia: **Mmm...Vos y AngyMalfoy se estuvieron conversando ¿o qué?, haha, bien creo que ya sabemos cuál será la pareja...en fin, y te agregue ahora solo hay que ver cuando Merlín nos permite coincidir.  
**Beautifly92: **De acuerdo, no slash haha, lo sé, fue de mis partes favoritas al escribir, gracias por leer.  
**Iamalonefordanny-19: **haha si, ahora Draco ¡tiene el poder!, veremos cómo lo usa...O.ó  
**Marie Malfoy: **Hahaha , bienvenida y gracias por comentar.

Sentadas todas, que después de tanta espera (Lo lamento, Ginna pide perdón de rodillas) la función está por comenzar.

* * *

**Certezas**  
-Draco... ¿Draco?- Llamo Blaise dudoso a su amigo.

Desde que le había explicado la identidad de "Hermio", el rubio no hacía más que murmurar como traumado y ver pasmado el cepillo de plata que sostenía su mano izquierda.

Después de un rato más sin obtener respuesta, el chico Malfoy se levantó y caminó hacia su lecho como autómata, se recostó, abrigó y sin más apago su lamparilla y se dispuso a dormir.  
El moreno vio extrañado el comportamiento de Draco, decidió que era muy tarde cómo para empezar una discusión, así que siguió su ejemplo y se entrego a Morfeo.  
Por la mañana, la rutina en _"The Circus" _volvió a cobrar vida, todos se reunieron a tomar los primeros alientos y cada quien siguió con sus tareas.

El entusiasmo entre los Weasley era cada vez más plausible, en especial en Charlie pues en dos días levantarían el campamento y marcharían rumbo al siguiente pueblo donde muy posiblemente se les uniría Hagrid su mentor.  
Draco no pudo más que ver con tristeza el modo en que todos parecían sonreír a la vida. Por alguna razón el saber cuál era el secreto del "enclenque" no le trajo el gozo que él esperaba, al contrario, se sentía de algún modo..._identificado_, algo que con certeza era muy extraño en el.  
Blaise se angustió un poco por la extraña actitud meditabunda de su amigo pero los gemelos le hicieron distraerse con rapidez y el heredero Malfoy pudo dedicarse a su dilema moral más cómodamente.

Dentro de sus actividades en el Circo, aparte de sus funciones, estaban el encargarse de sus cosas, en este caso, ni ahí se salvaba de lavar su ropa, en esas estaba cuando llego la chica Weasley.  
-Hola Luciana- saludo la pelirroja con su sonrisa más deslumbrante  
-Buen día Ginny- respondió Draco recordando usar su voz dulce en vez de la seductora.  
Sin más cada uno siguió pasando sus prendas por la lavadora de rodillos, Ginny empezó a tararear una canción que el chico identificó como la que tocaba Ron en su acto, sin darse cuenta él empezó a silbarla dejándose llevar por la calma que la joven le transmitía, el súbito silencio lo desconcertó y levantó la vista, para encontrarse a la pelirroja y a "Hermio" mirándolo sorprendidas.  
-Eso se escuchó muy bien- comentó Hermione para romper el hielo.  
Draco se sonrojó violentamente por ser pillado _in fraganti _, la vergüenza lo invadió al recordar que su padre solía regañarlo por silbar, alegando que era un acto vulgar, más acorde a un jornalero que a un heredero de las más grandes familias.  
Totalmente perdido solo atinó a juntar su ropa ya lavada y retirarse con la cabeza bien alta, después de unos pasos sintió un piquete similar a la culpa, después de todo, ella solo había intentado ser gentil; no tenía la culpa de los prejuicios de su padre.

Poco acostumbrado a preocuparse por los demás desechó el sentimiento casi de inmediato y siguió con su día.

Tal vez a medio día iría con Molly, platicar con ella mientras preparaban la comida no eran tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, y aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque le pagaran, cada vez añoraba mas la manera en que la matriarca pelirroja acomodaba tiernamente sus cabellos cada que inspeccionaba como cortaba los vegetales.  
Por su lado Ginny le mostró a Hermione un ensayo con Ron, estaban tratando de montar otro número pero este requería mas equilibristas, así que por ahora solo podían escribir la música e idear los pasos.  
La castaña veía maravillada la manera en que la menor del clan Weasley se movía en el cable. Por el modo en que lo hacía parecía lo más sencillo del mundo, pero, siendo tan racional estaba segura que eso sólo se lograba con muchísimo talento, fuerza y práctica, cosas de las que ella carecía.  
Dentro de su mente sólo podía imaginar que sería tener esa libertad... ¿Qué sería volar?

Tan absorta estaba en sus meditaciones que no sintió la llegada de alguien más.  
-Es casi mágico...-Murmuró Draco tan bajo que parecía como si se hablara a sí mismo.  
La castaña volteó a verlo sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo Luciana le dirigía la palabra?, al ver la consternación en el rostro de la rubia esbozo una tímida sonrisa.  
-Si, magia sin duda- concedió "Hermio" y ambos siguieron viendo ensayar a los Weasley menores.  
Listo, no es tan difícil ser civilizados ¿cierto?  
Gran mentira.  
Ron estaba un poco cansado, siempre le gustaba dedicar sus buenas horas a los ensayos y esa vez sin duda con especial esmero pues era un número nuevo, pero si había algo que Ronald Weasley tenía más apegado que el violín, era sin duda comer, y su cuerpo clamaba alimento inmediato.

Con un último movimiento de mano dio por concluida su interpretación y dirigió su alegre vista a Hermio, ese chico le caía bien, tenía un "no sé qué, que qué se yo" que atraía. Su sonrisa se disipo inmediatamente al vislumbrar al chico castaño acompañado por la pesada de Luciana.  
-¿Se te perdió algo?- Preguntó Ron con más brusquedad de la necesaria hacia Draco, pero el rubio se repuso rápido.  
-No comadreja, pero creo que a ti si- respondió altanero, ese pelirrojo sacaba lo peor de él.  
El Weasley se le quedó viendo desconcertado por la respuesta obtenida y Luciana contestó su mudo cuestionamiento.  
-Tu cerebro zanahorio, tu cerebro...- cuando estaba a punto de marcharse con su característico andar altivo una voz firme lo desarmó.  
-Pues por lo menos él tiene razones para perderlo Luciana, tiene un talento que desarrollar- empezó muy segura de sí misma Hermione. Le molestaba que atacaran a alguien que le había tratado tan bien- Algunos tenemos que hacer algo más que sentarnos para ganarnos la vida.  
Ginny acababa de llegar después de bajarse del cable y se quedó pasmada viendo al igual que su hermano y Hermione como la cara de Luciana cambiaba de Rojo encendido a blanco, sus expresiones no eran menos alarmantes, primero sorpresa, que fue rápidamente sustituido por dolor, para finalizar en una perfecta mascara de odio.  
-Tú...-tartamudeó Draco del coraje y se acercó amenazadoramente a la castaña- tú, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.- concluyó con un tono peligrosamente bajo.  
Inmediatamente se alejó dejándolos a todos con expresiones desconcertadas, Hermione sintió inmediatamente la culpa llegar como un peso incómodo en su estómago.

No se explicaba por qué esa rubia le reaccionaba tanto, ahora solo tenía una cosa segura. Toda probabilidad de amistad con Luciana Black estaba bien muerta y enterrada.  
Para la cena todo el mundo estaba enterado de su pequeño altercado, la familia Weasley era mudo testigo de un Ron fastidiado, una Hermione angustiada, una Luciana huraña y por alguna razón desconocida...Una Ginny divertida.

Al concluir la velada el Sr. Weasley anunció las tareas para el día siguiente pues necesitaban levantar el circo al alba y partir si querían llegar a tiempo con Hagrid.  
En silencio todos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos remolques, Blaise intentó por todos los medios sacarle una confesión a Draco de su mal humor, pero el chico se limitaba a mandarlo a sitios poco gratos, ambos amigos se prepararon para dormir en silencio y al apagar la luz el chico Malfoy solo tenía una certeza en mente: hacerle entender a la Granger esa ,que NADIE, nadie se burlaba de un Malfoy, sabía su secreto, y lo usaría a su favor.

Tal vez podría sacar favores interesantes a cambio de discreción. Una torva sonrisa marcó su rostro y gracias a esa certeza de venganza, al fin se entregó a dormir, soñando con un mundo donde él volviera a ser respetado, a su pensar:  
En un mundo mejor, sin Sabelotodos contestonas de por medio.

* * *

_**¿Crucios**_**?, ¿Lechugazos?, ¿Reviews bomba?**  
¡Lo lamento! (Ginna se hinca y ruega piedad)  
Se lo odioso que es esperar por una actualización pero mi musa holgazana se negó a cooperar en este fic, en cambio me dejo escribir tres Oneshot haha...Bastante voluble la condenada...bueno, pues espero y les agrade el Cap. Tenía contemplado actualizar junto con los capítulos Beteados por Dannia pero pues aún no me los ha pasado, la entiendo la verdad, así que bueno disfruten este inicio de clases Hahaha, ya soy universitaria pero espero poder actualizar seguido. Ser lindas y dejad un Review...¿por fis...?

**Un beso**

**Ginna**

Oh! cierto, enfebrecida por los Blogs abrí uno para este fic, si, así es, "The Circus" tiene blog haha, les aviso que está en construcción así que si alguien tiene alguna idea es bien recibida pues esperare hasta que Dannia me pase los capítulos corregidos para subirlos ahí, se aceptan dibujos, sugerencias, etc... Por lo mientras las invito a un proyecto que tengo para hacer sonar a los fans de habla hispana, si te gusta Crepúsculo y hablas español date una vuelta por aquí:  
**http: / crepusculoenmexico. blogspot. com /** (Solo quiten los espacios)


	8. Revelaciones

Ginna se asoma tímidamente detrás de la cortina mientras observa varias chicas mirarla amenazadoramente con vegetales en las manos...

Vale...merezco ser convertida en ensalada...pero pido piedad...la verdad es que con mi entrada a la UNI estoy vuelta loca...llueven tareas y transcripciones por todos lados...pero bueno, acá les traigo esta vez un Cáp. bastante larguito...en compensación.

Quiero dedicarlo muy especialmente a **Karix **del honorable PPC, que el día de hoy cumple sus veintisiempre primaveras...hahaha...espero que te guste este Cap. Mujer, muchísimas gracias por tu idea del sueño...definitivamente no es como lo platicamos hahaha...pero ya sabéis...tengo una musa rebelde, un saludo a todas y gracias por seguir aquí acompañándonos a todos en esta ventura.

**AngyMalfoy: **Vale...te dejo que me mandes un _Cruccio_ por que si me matas no lo podré seguir hahaha...ummm...de verdad lo lamento, espero que este Cáp. Sea de tu agrado.

**AfRiPoTtEr: **Ejem...que apenada me siento por romper tus esperanzas ...por lo menos ojala y este Cáp. también te guste, gracias por seguir aquí.

**Sealiah: **¿Primera vez acá cierto? Pues bienvenida...ummm...te sorprenderías...

**Beautifly92: **Hahaha lo se, ese Ronnie puede ser un bruto cuando quiere...ummm...seeeeee...esa pelirroja parece saber demasiado...

**MarieMalfoy: **¡Bienvenida! Que maravilla hahaha, esos libros son otro motivo por el que no eh actualizado...me han tenido flipada con sexy-vampiros todo el rato...

Ahora si, sentadas todas, hoy entran gratis hahaha ¡Que venga el Cáp.!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Revelaciones:**

Humedad...

Sus rubios cabellos picaban sus ojos, podia sentir el viento golpeando su rostro y la humedad del ambiente por todo el cuerpo, un calor sofocante asfixiaba sus pensamientos, caminaba a través de un espeso bosque, podia verlo, podia oírlo, podia sentirlo, pero también, todo tenia un tinte irreal...

Siguió andando lentamente, permitiéndose poner atención en los detalles, una fina capa de roció daba vida a las hojas secas que habían abandonado ya a los árboles, su seño se frunció ante el detallé, ahora ya no emitirían ese crujido que el tanto le gustaba provocar, levanto la vista y retrocedió un paso asustado, frente a el, se encontraba Ginny, tan deslumbrante como siempre, portaba su traje blanco, pero esta vez la melena de fuego se encontraba libre y el agua en el aire marcaba gotitas sobre su pálida piel, ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa que después se torno burlona, desconcertado se miro a si mismo, y noto un peso extra en su cuerpo, traía puesto el vestido rosa que le mostró Blasie antes de partir, la sonrisa de la pequeña Weasley se ensancho y una terrible carcajada inundo el ambiente, contrario a su habitual comportamiento, echo a correr.

Y corrió hasta que el falto el aire, estaba perdido, frente a el pasaban sombras, espectros familiares, era todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían sido suyas, riéndose de el , una a una empezaron a lanzarle un vestido tras otro, el suplicaba que se detuvieran, pero ellas seguían enterrándolo en cedas sin piedad.

El vestido rosa que portaba empezó a hacerse cada vez mas pesado, sentía como le impulsaba hacia el suelo, y Draco no podia mas que intentar quitárselo en vano, estaba por rendirse, mandar su dignidad al carajo y ponerse a llorar cuando alguien mas apareció en escena, era "Hermio", el chico delgaducho...con pasos tranquilos, se fue acercando al rubio, las mujeres efímeras lo...la...miraban intrigadas, mas ella siguió su destino hacia Draco de manera segura, poco a poco los fantasmas se fueron alejando, Hermione se abrió camino entre los vestido y llego ante el joven Malfoy, se inclino dulcemente y soltó el broche de la prenda opresora ante la mirada impactada de Draco, con una calma infinita la castaña le deslizo la tela por los hombros mientras el platinado se dejaba hacer, termino de desvestirlo y aventó la prenda a un lado con tal ligereza que el chico no entendía como a el le peso tanto.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento, Draco intento abrir la boca para decir algo, un agradecimiento talvez, pero Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza sin emitir sonido, se levanto e invito al joven Malfoy a seguirla, se adelanto unos pasos y lo espero, el rubio tomo una descición, se puso de pie y la alcanzo, entonces la chica hizo amago de decir algo...

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! -gritaba una conocida y fastidiosa voz en su oído, seguida de una frenética sacudida a su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa Zabinni?- Inquirió el chico Malfoy enfurecido por tan brusco despertar.

-Pasa que en media hora partimos al siguiente pueblo y tu aún no te has vestido...-ironizo el moreno aventándole el corsé y un vestido.

El rubio al ver la prenda se agazapo asustado contra la esquina de su lecho ante la mirada extrañada de Blasie, recupero la compostura lentamente y su memoria se vio bombardeada por los recuerdos del sueño.

A regañadientes se empezó a caracterizar y preparar sus cosas para el viaje, un absurdo alivio le lleno al ver que el vestido tenia un peso adecuado y no parecia querer sublevarlo.

El viaje hacia Hagrid fue bastante tranquilo, a excepción de cuando Fred y George saltaron hacia la carroza de Percy gritando como posesos, causando risas de todos y gritos de Molly, suplicando una vez mas que maduraran.

Estaban cruzando un rio, cuando unos gritos provenientes del coche de Ginny los alertaron...

A una velocidad pasmosa Bill detuvo sus caballos y le dio las riendas a Fleur, mientras que Arthur y Charlie hacían lo mismo con sus carrozas aparcándolas a un lado del camino, todos los hombre Weasley junto con Crabbe , Goyle y Blasie acudieron a donde la menor del clan Pelirrojo, abrieron asustados las puertas del camerino y encontraron a Ginny y Hermio asustados pero bien.

Ron que iba conduciendo el coche les explico que el solo habia escuchado el grito de su hermana, parado el carro y cuando pregunto que pasaba, el castaño y la pelirroja, respondieron que nada. Todos los presentes se dispersaron volviendo a sus propios vehículos, y el viaje continuo

-Gracias por cubrirme -Susurro un joven pelinegro saliendo detrás del armario, en sus ojos verdes esmeralda se veía la vergüenza y la incomodidad.

-Cuando quieras...- respondió Ginny atontada mirando fijamente la curiosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago que marcaba su frente- a la próxima usa la puerta - se corrigió sonrojada al tiempo que el apuesto joven se cubría la cicatriz con el flequillo.

Un carraspero de Hermione los saco del momento incomodo.

-Harry Potter- se presento el desconocido mientras le besaba la mano a Ginny y estrechaba la de Hermio.

La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente y Hermione tubo que intervenir de nuevo.

-Hermio de Arco- se presento- Ginny Weasley- agrego señalando a su amiga que seguía sin articular palabra.

El silencio reino de nuevo en la carroza solo acompañado de el traqueteo del vehículo en movimiento y los silbidos distraídos de Ron que conducía.

-Y bien...- exclamo Hermione exasperada- vais a decir por que entraste volando por la ventana...¿o te quedaras viendo a Ginny otro rato mas?

Ahora le toco al pelinegro sonrojarse...Soltó un suspiro cansado y empezó a relatar.

_-_Todo comenzó hace tres días -explico Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo de La carroza- yo pertenezco a una tribu gitana, si de esos que viajan de una ciudad a otra...- completo al ver que Hermio estaba por interrumpirle- como les decía, hace tres días me separe de mi tribu para hacer una visita a mi padrino.

_-¿Harry?- Exclamo sorprendido un apuesto hombre de piel morena y cabello negro azulado bastante bien vestido._

_-¡Sirius!- grito el aludido abrazándolo apenas le abrieron la puerta._

_-Vale muchacho, déjalo respirar o me dejaras viuda...- interrumpió una risueña mujer al tiempo que le daba un beso cariñoso al ojiverde._

_-¡Karen!- exclamo el menor antes de asfixiar a la mujer también._

_-¡Epa! Que me la maltratas...además...podrías dañar a tu primo- anuncio Sirius Black con una sonrisa radiante._

_Harry miraba alucinado a su padrino y a su esposa, vagando la mirada entre el vientre casi plano de esta y los rostros de ambos._

_-Nos lo anunciaron hoy en la mañana, ¿no es un lindo presente de cumpleaños?- comento Karen mientras sobaba ausentemente su aun inexistente panza._

_-Ummm...mas lindo fue la fabricación del regalo- bromeo Sirius obteniendo una tos de parte de su ahijado y una colleja de parte de su mujer._

_Lo invitaron a pasar y mientras la joven mujer preparaba algo de té los hombres se ponían al tanto de las novedades._

_Al morir los padres de Harry, este habia sido cuidado por Sirius que era el mejor amigo casi hermano de su padre James, su padrino y Remus, otro amigo de sus padres se habían encargado de cuidar del heredero Potter hasta los trece años, cuando que la hermana de Lily madre de Harry, Petunia de Dursley se lo habia llevado con ella, alegando que estaría mejor con su familia, cosa dudosa ya que ella y su esposo e hijo detestaban a Harry, no duro ni un año cuando Harry decidió dejar esa casa, se integro a un grupo de gitanos que prácticamente le adopto y vago por el mundo junto con ellos, de vez en cuando visitaba a su Padrino y a tío Remus para ver como estaban y para que le informaran la administración de su herencia._

_-Aquí tienen- interrumpió Karen mientras ponía una bandeja de pastas y té sobre la fina mesita de la sala- voy a casa de Remus, seguro querrá venir a verte Harry, al fin conocerás a Nimph- anuncio la mujer emocionada mientras acomodaba sus cabellos obscuros distraídamente y salía hablando consigo misma._

_Harry sonrió ante la escena, su padrino no se pudo buscar alguien mejor. Una carcajada se le escapo al pensar como es que los dos solteros mas codiciados de Londres habían caído rendidos ante esas dos muchachitas, el solo conocía a Karen la esposa de Sirius y le caía muy bien, sin embargo, el era muy chico para recordar a Nimphadora, sobrina de Sirius y esposa de su tío Remus según supo en la última visita._

_La tarde se les fue entre noticias, el click entre Harry y Tonks, como habia pedido ser llamada la señora Lupin fue inmediato, al anochecer Sirius le dio hospedaje a su ahijado y le rogó se quedara mas tiempo, mas el se negó pues quedo de verse con la tribu dentro de dos días y seria uno de viaje._

_Al amanecer salio de casa de su padrino con una maleta llena de comida y obsequios que sin duda le gustaría a los demás, paseaba a un lado del sendero cuando los vio._

_Ahí frente a el, enfundados en costosas capas negras, cinco mortifagos se encontraban hostigando a dos campesinas que venían de cosechar maíz aparentemente por las canastas que traían. La ira empezó a llenar la mente del ojiverde, flashasos del momento en que mataron a sus padres cuando el tenia cinco años apenas le llegaron sin parar._

_Sin detenerse a pensar en que hacia se fue sobre el mortio mas cercano, los otros cuatro no tardaron en defender a su compañero, mientras tanto las campesinas empezaron a correr, ya tenían a Harry en el piso cuando las chicas regresaron y atacaron a canastazos a los mortifagos a favor de su "rescatador", pues confundieron la cabezonería del pelinegro con valor a defenderlas. Gracias a ese improvisado rescate el chico se pudo recobrar, cogio a las mujeres una de cada lado y echo a correr, llevaban aproximadamente un kilómetro cuando vislumbro una posada, les ordeno ocultarse ahí y el siguió huyendo, los mortifagos le dieron caza, se encontraba huyendo de ellos cuando al bajar de una colinda vislumbro una gran caravana de varias carrozas y jaulas llenas de animales, apresuro el paso y haciendo gala de su buena condición física salto por la ventana del último vehículo causando gran alboroto dentro de este._

Hermione y Ginny escuchaban atónitas la historia, eran un excelente público, gemían y soltaban grititos en los momentos indicados, al final del relato Harry se mostraba muy orgullo de haber impresionado a la pelirroja.

-¿Has dicho Sirius Black?- interrogo "Hermio" recordando el detalle de su padrino.

-Asi es- contesto Harry extrañado por el interés.

-¿Es algo de Luciana Black?- siguió el castaño con el interrogatorio.

-No sabría decirte -medito el chico de la cicatriz- en realidad Sirius no tiene mucho contacto con sus parientes cercanos, a excepción de su prima Andrómeda y Tonks -contó dejando en claro que lo entendía- siempre ah dicho que Remus y yo somos su familia.

_-_Oh...-fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

En lo demás del camino hacia Hagrid se la pasaron conversando sobre las labores que hacían en The Circus, Harry seguía atentamente el relato de Ginny, después el chico les contó un poco de su tribu.

-En realidad nuestra vida es muy parecida -comento llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan casero que las chicas le habían ofrecido- nosotros también viajamos de un pueblo a otro mostrando nuestras habilidades- comento bromista- bueno en realidad somos mas bien comerciantes, Notti y yo hacemos collares, brazaletes y esa clase de cosas con cuero, piedras e hilos que nosotros mismos tejemos, Pansy y el amargado se encargan de conseguir la comida, Padma, Parvarti y Lavender hacen bailes para entretener y bueno, al final nuestro acto estrella, Luna y Dumblendore -Concluyo el chico con rostro nostálgico, las chicas pudieron notar el grado de cariño que les tenia por las expresiones de su rostro.

_-_¿qué es exactamente lo que hacen eh...¿Luna? Y...¿Dumblendore...?-cuestiono Ginny curiosa.

-Leen el fututo...- dijo Harry sin rastro de broma en el rostro- bueno, en realidad solo Luna lo hace, Albus lee a las personas- ante el desconcierto de su público se explico mejor.

-Verán...Luna puede, literalmente, ver que es lo que pasara en el futuro, todos opinamos que tiene un don, ella insiste en que solo es intuitiva, la cosa es que la gente paga muy bien por una de sus predicciones, y Albus Dumblendore, es nuestro mentor, y como les decía lee a la gente, con mirarte puede saber que clase de persona eres, tus miedo y sueños...incluso hemos llegado a pensar que hasta lee tu mente- soltó al final el ojiverde en tono de broma.

Las chicas se quedaron bastante impresionadas por el asunto, y el joven respondió gustoso todas sus dudas, llevaban aproximadamente cinco horas de viaje cuando el grito de Charlie los saco del juego de cartas en el que estaban metidos.

-¡Llegamos!- Rápidamente Harry se bajo de la carroza y les dijo que las vería en un momento, su plan era ver en que pueblo estaban, si le quedaba fuera del rumbo regresaría a despedirse, y si le servia el aventó, se presentaría formalmente con los demás de The Circus para viajar sin tener que esconderse.

Hermione y Ginny bajaron inmediatamente después y anduvieron hacia el frente de la caravana, la mandíbula de la castaña llego al piso.

-Hermio, el es Hagrid, Hagrid, Hermio de Arco, y Luciana y Blasie Black, nuestros nuevos inquilinos- presento sonriendo el señor Weasley.

Los tres aludidos se quedaron rezagados mirando a el enorme hombretón que estaba frente a ellos, no sabían que era mas extraño, si su gran corpulencia y estatura o su extraña vestimenta...después del shock inicial Draco se atrevió a inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo, seguido por los otros dos.

Ya mas calmados pudieron apreciar mejor el panorama Hagrid no estaba solo, de su brazo habia una hermosa mujer...casi tan alta como el -tal para cual- pensó irónicamente el heredero Malfoy y por poco se le fue el aire, frente a el, las dos mujeres mas hermosas que habia visto en mucho tiempo, ambas eran rubias y de facciones perfectas, podrían pasar por gemelas salvo por pequeños detalles, gracias a eso y a sus diametralmente opuestas expresiones faciales dedujo que una era mayor que otra.

-Ellas son Astoria y Daphne Grengrass- presento Madame Máxime que era la mujer de Hagrid- Rúbeus y yo las adoptamos, son mis mejores alumnas también- agrego resplandeciente.

-Apoline es maestra de danza clásica- comento la Sra. Weasley mientras saludaba con besos en las mejillas a las tres mujeres y era abrazada por Hagrid.

Después de los saludos de costumbre Hagrid los invito a entrar a sus terrenos, les explico que en ese momento tenían visitas que les gustaría presentarles, Los Weasley aceptaron gustosos -Tus amigos son mis amigos- agrego alegre el líder del Clan Weasley.

-Que hermoso...-susurro Hermione hacia Ginny haciendo referencia a la manera en que Madame Apoline conservaba su jardín.

Ambas seguían a toda la comitiva que habia entrado a los terrenos, mientras Charlie, Bill junto con Blasie, Crabbe y Goyle acomodaban las carrozas.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Harry llego! - exclamo una dulce voz proveniente del frente- oh! Hola yo soy Lavender- siguió la voz- Ginny soltó una risita cuando Ron se enderezo y rodó los ojos junto a Hermione, juntas intentaron llegar al frente para poder ver a los amigos de Hagrid.

-El es Albus Dumblendore- escucharon las chicas como el anfitrión presentaba a sus amistades, un chispazo de entendimiento y emoción les llego, -después de todo si veré a Harry de nuevo- pensaba emocionada la menor de los pelirrojos.

Las presentaciones siguieron hasta que Ginny y Hermione llegaron al frente, al hacerlo el mundo se congelo para la castaña.

-¿Theo...?- exclamo emocionada corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, miles de emociones explotaron en ella al verlo ahí, con el cabello mas largo, pero bien... Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo impactados excepto una linda rubia medio estrafalaria que se hizo escuchar.

-Te dije que estaría bien amor

-¿Hermion...Hermio?-murmuro desconcertado el castaño recibiendo a su amiga

-¿Amor?- cuestiono Hermione sintiendo un cubetazo helado en el corazón...se separo como si la hubieran pellizcado de su amigo y por eternos minutos entre la rubia y SU Theo su vista vago...

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**¿Camarón que se duerme me lo lleva la corriente? ¿Hermione hablo demasiado? ¿Lavender y Ron? **

**¿Luna...?**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿_Crussios_...?**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. ¡Al fin apareció Harry! Fueron seis hojas de Works...todo un reto para mi...todo sea por ti Karix...¡Muchas felicidades una vez mas! Si queréis podes mandarme Draco a que me de palmadas de todos modos...xD Por si no lo has adivinado...asi es...hahaha, ahora estas casada con Sirius y con crió en camino y todo...

**Un besote y una barbie Draco.**

**Ginna**

¿Revews?


	9. El que no paga hoy, pagara mañana

**The Circus**

**Summary:** "…Pasad y maravillarse con Luciana, la mujer barbuda", cuando crees que ya lo has visto todo, das de bruces con un lugar diferente a cualquier otro, pues no es solo un circo, es EL circo. Universo alterno, sin magia…por lo menos con varita. No slash.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de importancia es mío, yo solo los amenazo con secuestrar al gato para que me obedezcan. Y si Hermione, Crookshanks está a salvo…por ahora...

Una enorme disculpa por haber demorado tanto, realmente si aun después de toda la espera siguen teniendo su historia en favoritos o en alertas, no me queda mas que agradecerles, este capitulo es para enlazar lo que se avecina, sin mas por el momento.

* * *

**El que no paga hoy, pagara mañana… y con intereses**

Entre el griterío y las luces titilantes de las fogatas, los pensamientos de Hermione la bombardeaban sin cesar, por un lado no podía creer su buena fortuna por haberse topado de nuevo, a una de las tres personas más importantes en su vida, y por el otro, esa rubia loca… No encontraba otro modo de describirla, detestaba su cabello claro casi blanco, su piel semi transparente, sus ojos saltones como si estuviera sorprendida todo el tiempo, y sobre todo, odiaba el modo en que SU Theo le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello mientras ella canturreaba distraída con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te han tratado bien?-

-¿Perdón?- Cuestiono la castaña acomodándose distraídamente la boina casi por reflejo, mientras concentraba su atención en su recién encontrado amigo en vez de sus pensamientos.

-Que si te han tratado bien en el circo- Explico el joven sonriendo, era obvio que sacaba un tema porque si, para él era seguro que los Weasley habían protegido a su amiga igual que el clan de gitanos a él.

-Si – Respondió la chica cortante mirando resentida a Luna _la lunática_, como había decidido llamarla en su cabeza- Tu también has estado bien atendido según veo…- escupió de forma venenosa volteando hacia otro lado y crispo los dedos cuando su castaño amigo esbozo una sonrisita enternecida.

-Realmente la quiero…- Le murmuro el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo se- Respondió Hermione derrotada y se levanto torpemente, abandonando la tertulia que había montado en el jardín y encaminándose al bosque.

Una vez a solas y sin el ruido se pudo permitir expresar sus sentimientos, frustrada pateo hojas secas sin descanso hasta que le atino a un árbol y termino retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, se maldijo mentalmente por actuar de forma tan estúpida, y resignada se recostó contra un tronco caído mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba calmarse.

-Haciendo berrinches no lograras nada- Le espeto una fría voz sacándola de su miseria.

-No te incumbe….-Respondió la chica de manera grosera y se llevo las manos alarmada a la boca cuando reacciono en la voz que había usado, la suya normal, por ende femenina.

-No te molestes Hermione, se tu secretito…- Le comento burlonamente Luciana recargándose en un tronco cercano y mirándola superior como si fuera una cucaracha- Cálmate, no te delatare- La tranquilizo al ver la cara de pánico de la castaña- Pero te costara…

-No esperaba menos- Murmuro abatida Hermione y miro a la "rubia" expectante por ver cuál sería el precio.

-No comas ansias, ya te llamare cuando te necesite- Murmuro la aludida y sin más emprendió el camino de regreso hacia la casa de Hagrid, dejando a la Srta. Granger preocupada por el futuro del Sr. De Arco.

Por otro lado, horas más tarde, Ron no podía pegar ojo en toda la noche, después de meses en cautiverio, el toparse de cerca con tantas mujeres hermosas le había quitado el sueño, pero había una en particular que tenía su mente abstraída, Lavender… Desde que fueron presentados pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre él y la verdad no le desagradaba, decidió dejar de darle vueltas a situaciones no aptas para menores en su mente y salir a dar un paseo, a ver si de ese modo el cansancio le ganaba a la excitación.

-Padma, espera- Ron se oculto detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo para distinguir a una hermosa y exótica chica, jamás había visto a alguien así en persona, parecía ser hindú, segundos después la chica fue alcanzada por otra que era exactamente igual a ella, le sorprendió encontrarse con otro par de gemelos que no fuera de su familia, y casi se va de espaldas cuando la chica que lo saco de la cama en divagaciones, apareció frente a sus ojos siguiendo a las gemelas.

-Déjala ya Parvati, si prefiere quedarse y aburrirse a ir al pueblo, está en su derecho- Espeto Lavender a la segunda gemela hindú y Ron sonrió ante la expresión malhumorada que tenia.

-Y si ustedes quieren poner en riesgo su beca en la academia adelante, yo si valoro el baile y aprovechare la noche para lo que es ¡Dormir!- Exclamo secamente la primera chica y siguió su camino, dejando a su hermana y su amiga discutiendo en voz baja. Armándose de valor el pelirrojo se acerco a las chicas y se sonrojo cuando ambas le miraron entre curiosas y asustadas, al reconocerlo la rubia sonrió coquetamente y lo presento encantada a su amiga.

- Parvati, el es Ronald, es hijo de los amigos de Madame Apoline- Al mencionar el nombre del chico utilizo un tono seductor y sonrió aun mas ante el bochorno del aludido- Ronald, ella es mi mejor amiga Parvati Patil.

-Ron- Respondió torpemente el chico y se explico enseguida- Para ti soy Ron… es un placer conocerte Parvati

-Igualmente- Respondió la chica y en sus ojos obscuros brillo la diversión y el entendimiento- Lav y yo nos disponemos a ir al pueblo a bailar y beber ¿nos acompañas?- Invito sonriendo ante la cara agradecida de su amiga.

-Encantado- Repuso el joven y haciendo gala de caballerosidad le ofreció un brazo a cada chica, aunque solo tenía ojos para una…

Al día siguiente mientras sentía que un grupo de enanos clavaban palillos sobre sus sienes cada que daba una palada a la paja, intento mantener en su perspectiva la idea de que haberse escabullido a parrandear con las dos chicas la noche anterior había valido la pena, adolorido sonrió y pensó que todo tiene un precio, y tarde o temprano, a todos nos llegan las facturas.

Sonriendo como bobo fue como Harry Potter se encontró a Ron Weasley, divertido aprovecho el atontamiento del pelirrojo y pateo la pala en la que se apoyaba, logrando que esta saliera disparada y el chico callera al piso. Ron manoteo asustado desde el suelo y después procedió a reír desganado junto a Harry, con quien tan solo en un día había hecho buenas migas.

-Tu madre llama a todos a desayunar-Explico el pelinegro quitando paja de sus gafas para después acomodárselas.

-Vale, pero no grites…-Respondió el aludido haciendo un gesto de dolor y caminando hacia el improvisado comedor ubicado en el patio de la residencia de Hagrid.

-No deberías parrandear en días de trabajo colega- Comento Harry riendo- Y menos con extranjeras…- Al ver la reacción de su compañero ante la última frase, el joven Potter no pudo evitar sonreír aun más y palmear al chico mientras andaban.

-Harry ¡Harry! ¡Regrese!- Fue el comentario que recibió el chico pelinegro apenas llegaron a la zona de mesas, y ante la mirada de una atónita pelirrojita, fue tacleado por una preciosa chica de rasgos orientales que se le colgó de los brazos dejándolo fuera de combate, el pobre solo atino a ver a la joven estupefacto y cargarla mansamente siguiendo la inercia.

-¿me extrañaste cariño?-Cuestiono Cho Chang agitando coqueta su negra cabellera mientras Harry boqueaba como pez.

-Pensé que te habías ido…-Fue lo único que atino a decir el chico.

-No hablemos de cosas tristes, lo importante es que volví- Contesto ella desechando el argumento como si fuera una mosca.

-¿También me extrañaste a mi Potter?- Harry se tenso de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz y al girar la cabeza se topo de frente con Severus Snape, quien le miraba burlón y malhumorado.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?-Exclamo el joven de gafas y todos los presentes miraban el cuadro atónitos.

-Después de el desayuno explicare a todos la situación Harry, por ahora disfrutemos de esos deliciosos alimentos- intervino Dublemdore señalando la mesa principal que se tambaleaba ante el peso de todo lo que tenia servido.

-Ahora…-Exigió el joven ya sin intentar contener ni los temblores de coraje.

-Todo a su tiempo Harry, por ahora solo te diré que, ellos se encontraban realizando acciones que pusieran al día las cuentas de su vida…

Snape gruño molesto, al parecer la analogía se le antojaba ridícula.

Automatícenle Harry volteo hacia Luna buscando una respuesta, ella se le acerco y le tomo las manos antes de fijar su mirada con la de él y hablar de forma conciliadora.

-Sabes que Albus no nos pondría el peligro, tiene razón, todo en la vida tiene un precio, ellos solo estaban haciendo su parte para pagar el que se ganaron. El pelinegro asintió serio y se sentó en la mesa más cercana evitando hablar con nadie, ante la atenta mirada de Ginny y Cho, quienes tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente, si todo y todos tenían un precio, harían lo que fuera necesario para que Harry les deja pagar el suyo…

* * *

**Un besote y una barbie Draco.**

**Ginna**

¿Revews?


End file.
